


who thought life could go this way?

by jollofrice



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Multi, Past Abuse, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollofrice/pseuds/jollofrice
Summary: Santana Lopez is a homeless teen who about to go through her junior year at McKinley high after her parents kicked her out months ago. Brittany S. Pierce is the new girl in Lima, trying to leave her traumatizing past in Brooklyn behind. When the two cross paths, they bond over their past and present experiences and soon also find love with each other. Eventual Brittana, also includes ND in season 2 minus Lauren. Also Side minor Finchel,Tike,Klaine,Samcedes and eventual Faberry. I DONT OWN GLEE
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. prologue

For this story I don’t have a formulated plan, I’m just kind of going with the flow here, anyways I really hope you like and enjoy it!

Santana runs down the road, with simply just a backpack on her back, speeding thru the street. She has to get there on time, she just HAS to. She quickly looks at her watch and sees she has two minutes until 7. “Fuck,” she mutters, increasing her pace. It was an awfully cold night for August in Lima, and she didn’t want to spend it in a shady street corner. She had a long shift at work, and she’s been having work a lot more lately, due to the fact school is starting in a couple of days and she won’t be able to work as often because of that. Whenever she wasn’t at work, which was rarely, she calculates her expenses, like food, toiletries, etc. Just because she’s homeless doesn’t mean she doesn’t keep clean. Santana’s actually glad schools starting, because that means she can sneak into the girls’ locker room for daily showers. But besides that, school is hell, everyone started making fun of her after she got kicked out for having thrifted clothes and her re-wearing the same outfits (it’s the best she can afford), they call her Lezpez due to her being outed close to the end of the last school year, and also because she’s a nerd. Nerds are at the bottom, so slushies are a constant. It sucks too cause then she hates McKinley, but Santana needs her education, it’s the only way out of this town, the only way that she can make something of herself. Without it she’ll be homeless forever, and she doesn’t want that for herself. She loves to sing and wants to go through the musical route, but has always been too shy to join the glee club. But this year is going to be Santana’s year, and she can feel it. She’s gonna try out for the Glee Club, it’ll be nice to have some friends among her ranks.  
As she approaches the shelter doors, she rushes in to the front desk. 

“Is there any openings tonight Mrs. Jones? She pants out, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Please, I had a late shift for work and the bus ran late.”

“Santana, Honey I’m sorry, you just missed it, we reached the maximum capacity of 150 already, “Mrs. Jones states. 

Santana looks down at her watch and sighs, its 7:08 and the place is already booked up. “It’s alright Mrs. Jones, I’ll figure it out, see you tomorrow.” 

Santana walks out the building with tears forming in her eyes, this is the 3rd time this week she’s slept on the street. She takes a brisk walk to the park, where the sun is setting, and pulls out some bread to chew. She’d do anything for some homemade Paella, or Pernill right now, but she knows that won’t happen anytime soon. She knows how to make it, but just doesn’t have the facilities for that of course. Santana lays on a bench near the pound, huddled up, as the wind blows fiercely, making her shiver. She thinks about her family, her little brother Antonio, and most important of all her parents. “Toughen up Santana, they don’t even miss you anyways. They’re the reason you’re here in the first place,” she thinks. Tears start to form in her eyes and in lighting swiftness she wipes then away. She lays down on the bench and uses her bag as a pillow, she soon falls to a deep, peaceful slumber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany was in her Mom’s car with her 7-year-old sister, Ashley. She was really about to leave her town of Brooklyn to move to the small town of Lima, Ohio. Although she was a popular cheerleader, Brittany kept to herself, she loved all animals, especially ducks and was a genuinely optimistic person. She was leaving for a good purpose, to get away from her father, he doesn’t even deserve that title. Because of him, she developed a resistance to intimacy and caused her to distance away from everyone besides her family. She wanted a start in a town where no one knew of her past. A town where she could start fresh.

As she reached the airport, Brittany realized that she wouldn’t have a chance to come back here for a while, she unloaded the bags and soon walked in.  
After going through security, she went to the gate and sat on her seat, and she was lucky to get a window. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of Ashley and herself. Ashley smacks Brittany on the arm and says, “Hey! Britty stop it!” Brittany soon starts a tickle attack and said, “try and stop me Ash!” They both giggle until they see everyone staring at them and they quickly go silent. Brittany sits back and braces for takeoff.  
After a 2-hour flight, Brittany lands in Columbus International full of excitement. Although she loved Brooklyn, she always wanted to know what being in a smaller town where mostly everyone knew each other was like. The sun was out, and the area just had a whole different feeling.  
They get picked up by Mrs. Jones, who’s her mother’s colleague. “Annie!” Brittany watched as her mother walked up to a woman who looked in her 40’s, with dark skin and caramel eyes, and gave her a hug.  
“Maya these are my daughters Brittany and Ashley,” my mother states. Ashley and I both shake her hand and greet her. 

“Well Well Brittany, your mother told me your going into your Junior year, I have a daughter, her names Mercedes and I’m sure that she’d love to meet you” Mrs. Jones states.

“Yes I am, and I would love to meet your daughter”

We all pack the bags in the trunk and take the hour-and-a-half drive to Lima. As soon as I get into the car, I doze off quickly.

When Brittany wakes up, the sun is starting to set, and she can also feel Ash’s drool all over her shoulder.  
“Ash! C’mon that’s gross wake up!”

Ashley falls into a deeper sleep than before and Brittany decides to look out the window, and as soon as she does, she passes a sign that says:  
Welcome to the Lima community!  
They drive in town for a couple of minutes, until they stop at a big grey building that says:  
Lima & Elida Safety Shelter  
“Brittany, Ashley, I have some business I have to take care of in the homeless shelter, It’ll only take a bit, I just have to let the people into the housing. While I’m doing that how about you two go explore that park with your mother.  
“Okay!” C’mon Ash lets go.”  
Brittany drags Ashley to the park, running off to go see if there’s a pond of any sort, while Ashley goes and explores the jungle gym.  
Brittany soon sees a pond, and sits quietly by the edge, looking at the ducks and the sunset. She can already tell she’s gonna like it here, the calmness just at this edge sets her at ease. Time flies by, and soon enough she can hear her mom yelling for her and Ashley to come back. As she walks back up, hand in hand with Ash, she passes a tiny girl, huddled on the bench fast asleep. Brittany was about to approach the girl, but her mom soon yells again, and it makes her pick up the pace. When she’s about to step in the car, she takes one last look before she gets in.


	2. struggles and someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana goes to her jobs, and faces problems and literally runs into Brittany

Santana wakes up to the sun brightly shining in her faces, she groggily sits up and looks at her watch. “SHIT!” she shrieks, quickly picking up her belongings and getting a move on. It was 8:13 in the morning, and she had to be at her first job at 9. Taking the bus to work could take more than 15 minutes and she had to walk to the station. Also, when she got there she still had to freshen up and make herself look presentable enough to work until 1. After that she had an hour to get to her second job and then she worked from 2-6 there usually. Her second job, was at Lima Memorial Hospital, where she was a janitor picking, sweeping, and mopping dirt on the floors. The worst part is when she has to take out the discarded needle bin. She has to unlock a latch and has to prepare to grab them as they all fall out. It’s very dangerous, and once some months ago when she was a beginner, she was taking them out when one scratched her and she got an infection from it. Santana almost got fired because she didn’t have a phone or enough money to use a pay one, so she couldn’t contact the hospital of her not being able to show up.

Santana hates the bus, it’s really filthy and they’re sketchy people all over, but it’s the only way she can get to places besides walking. She’d sell her left toe just if she could get at least a bike or any other form of transportation. The ride is boring, she sits and hums to herself while the old guy in the back is jerking off in his jeans thinking nobody can see, gross.  
She steps off the bus checks the time again, its 8:50, she made it in record time, considering her circumstances this morning. After she opens the door of Milano Café, the sweet scent of the shrimp cocktail sauce hits her nostrils immediately. She makes a beeline to the bathroom to see how bad she actually looks this morning. Santana knows she definitely will look bad after the impromptu crying sesh, but she knows nothing will top the time she came to work almost after getting mugged, she was a MESS.

When she reaches the bathroom and looks in the mirror, it’s not as bad as she thought it would be, she has a couple leaves in her hair, and her loose waves look a little scattered and dry. She goes into her bag and pulls out a washcloth so she can freshen up a bit. It’s been a couple days since her last ‘bath’, which is not unusual since she hasn’t been in the shelter in 3 days, but it is what it is.

Santana wets the washcloth and wipes all the dirt off her face, tenderly touching a bruise from a couple of days ago when a little kid was throwing rocks and it hit her during one of her naps. She continues on, pumping a bit of soap and rubbing under her arms and neck, then proceeding to go to the stall and finishing the cleaning job. Changing into her uniform, which was a red long-sleeved blouse with black skirt and a red, white and black decal patch where she keeps her pad to write orders. Before she leaves the bathroom, she wets her hands, running them through her wavy locs before styling them haphazardly. “I look smoking hot,” she whispers before she walks out the room.

The first couple hours in the morning are always hectic, Santana knows this fully well, but today was a whole different level. She felt like she was getting pulled every-which-way. She was getting harassed by a white woman who was trying to call her over with the most confusing Spanglish ever. She didn’t think she understood English even though she told the lady multiple times she was no need cause she was literally born in Ohio. Santana got so mad that she went on a full Spanish rant on the old lady, calling her things like ‘gringa’ and ‘coño’ along the way. The lady soon left, without her food and she got to take her Salmon BLT! She hasn’t had meat of any sort in a while so she was happy even though she knew fully well it would be cold by the time it was dinner.  
She only usually ate a full meal once a day, if she managed to get a spot at the shelter, it would be two. She worked 8 hours a day and got way below minimum wage, instead of 7.40 a hour, she get 5.50 at both of her jobs. She was still lucky, they hired her although she was 15 at the time and way underage to be working. For her job at the hospital, they took her easily in as they were searching for cheap labor. But for Milano, she was very desperate for a second job, so she did something that she hated herself for, and still does.

FLASHBACK- MAY (TW)  
“So, your name is Santana Dear, how old are you?”, Jonas said as he stroked her cheek. (Jonas is her boss)  
Santana feels very uncomfortable at this moment; she tries to shy his hand away but he continues to stroke her cheeks. “I-I’m 15 sir, please, I just really need money right now”  
“Santana, do you know that you need to be 17 to work here?”  
“N-No, she stutters out,” suddenly finding her shoes interesting.  
“I’ll give you a deal”, Santana’s head jolts up when he says that. “You come help me every so often, starting today and I’ll cut you some slack and let you work here. If you ever try to not come you’ll be fired on the spot, got it?”, he roughly grabbed Santana’s jaw and forced it upwards. “I know you’re not mute little bitch,” he spat as he pushes Santana into a side wall in his office. “Now help me out,” he speaks as he unbuckles his belt.  
Santana could only nod sadly, tears flowing as she walks near him and kneels…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He always made her feel dirty after, like she was an object to be passed around, but if she wants to actually eat every day, she has to work. She has to do it, even if after he finishes in her mouth she vomits and cries after. He makes her feel scared, like he’s always watching her every move, but she has to go ask him to move her hours so she can focus on school.  
She waits a table, with a family of 3, they’re all blond too. It looks like a mom with two daughters. She goes over and the daughter is probably the prettiest human she’s ever seen. Her baby blue eyes seem to shimmer in the bright restaurant lighting, her blond curls cascade magically down her shoulders. She looks around your age, but you can’t be sure of it. You panic, but soon head over and ask for their food, and deliver it to them soon after, trying to make your leering at the blond as inconspicuous as possible.  
Soon after that, the family leaves and her shift is almost over, so she heads to visit Jonas’s office.  
“J-Jonas, can I come in?”  
“Yes, Santana”  
When she walks in, Jonas looks at her curiously, wondering what she wants.  
“I just want to a-ask if I maybe you fix my hours so I can work on the weekends, I just- I want to focus on my education during the week,” you state shyly.  
“hmm, that seems fine, I will extend your hours by 2 hours so you will have to wake up earlier to get here, is that okay for you Santana?” the tone he was speaking in was scaring Santana, she quickly thanked him and ran off to the bathrooms to change into her janitor suit  
5 hours later  
Santana sighs, emptying the last of the needles quickly so she can get home on time, she would really like a bed right now.  
As she was about to leave, she hears someone scream, “SANTANA, CAN YOU COME INTO MY OFFICE PLEASE!”  
Uh oh, that doesn’t sound too good, she grudgingly walks to her boss, Joan’s, office.  
“hey Joan, what do y-you need, I was about to leave,” Santana stumbles out, feeling nervous.  
“Well Santana it seems like we’ve found someone better for your position, someone actually qualified, I’m sorry sweetie, you need to turn in your uniform.”  
Santana just stands there, tears brimming in her eyes, she quickly wipes them before they fall. “A-Alright Joan, thank you for this opportunity”  
She goes to the bathroom to change as the tears start to fall heavily, that’s half of her earnings, gone. How will she be able afford anything? Jobs were hard to find and especially with her being so young. Hastily, she folds her uniform and walks back into Joan’s office. As she hands it to her, she suddenly thinks the floor is more interesting then looking up, and walks back out without a word.  
She leaves the hospital building as the thick tears coat her cheeks as she starts to walk to the bus stop, knowing it from muscle memory. She soon bumps into somebody, due to the fact she can barely see after all.  
“Oh my gosh! I-I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going”  
“Oh no don’t worry, its fine! I’m okay”  
Both Santana and Brittany look up at the same time at each other, staring in awe. It was a couple of moments before Brittany forced herself to interact and say something.  
“Hey, I remember you, you were my server at Milano’s earlier today, why are you crying?”  
“It’s n-nothing don’t worry about it,” Santana mumbles out before she starts to get up.  
“There has to be a reason if your so upset?” Brittany inquires. It made Santana grin, how can such a person that she barely knew be so compassionate?  
“I just got laid off at the hospital, because I’m underage and they found someone better and older, I just really needed that job”  
“You have two jobs? That’s a lot of work, and I’m sorry you lost it. My names Brittany by the way”  
Brittany, of course her name was Brittany, but honestly to Santana it didn’t matter what her name was, she was still beautiful no matter what.  
“Hi, my names Santana. You new here? I’ve never seen you around or at McKinley.”  
“Yea, um I just moved here yesterday and I’m gonna be a Junior at McKinley”  
“Really?!? Same I am too.  
Just as the two girls were getting in the conversation, Brittany’s mom started calling her from a couple feet away.  
“Dang it, I’m sorry, I gotta go, I’ll see you around Santana”  
“I’ll see you around too Britt,” the nickname flew out before she could stop herself. But Brittany had a mega-watt smile that could power all of Lima at the moment. She soon waved at Santana and walked away. Santana did the same.  
Brittany was smiling the whole ride home. Her mother looked next to her and stared at her daughter curiously, but soon refocused on the road in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¬Hi y’all!! Merry Christmas, or at least it is for me right now. I hope you guys had a good one, I’m gonna be uploading a lot cause I’m on school break, but then when I go back in it might slow down. I hope you guys understand, MWAH BYEE


	3. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana meets up at school with Brittany, and conflict occurs

Please tell me if there’s anything I can improve on, this is my first ever fic and I want to take suggestions and make it as good as possible! Also I promise Santana will not be homeless for much longer, just bear with me!  
SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS  
For the past couple of days, all that’s been in Brittany’s mind was Santana, every aspect of her, from her raspy voice, to her caramel skin. She surprised herself as well, she’s never opened up to a person that fast before, usually she keeps to herself, but with Santana she felt like she didn’t have to.  
Santana also felt the same, she thought of Brittany too, just during her breaks from work. She’s been working overtime at Milano’s so she can maybe fill her check since school starts tomorrow and her shift will get changed. Besides Brittany, she’s been feeling kind of dull, her 16th birthday came and gone yesterday and she pretty much forgot until Mrs. Jones gave a cupcake before bed at the shelter. It was red velvet, her favorite, yum! Before Brittany, Mrs. Jones is probably the only adult she ever opened up to a bit. She was like a parental figure to her. When she was at the shelter working the night shift sometimes, Santana talks to her about her life and what’s going on.  
Tonight was another night Santana got in the shelter, she needs a shower especially with school. After that though, she sees Mrs. Jones sitting on her cot, tonight wasn’t packed and there were empty cots around her section.  
“Hi M-Mrs. Jones”

“Hello Santana, how are you sweetie”

“I’ve been okay these past couple of days, besides losing one of my jobs,” she couldn’t stop even grinning when she thought about Brittany.

“What’s got you grinning like that, I haven’t seen you smile that big in ages!” Mrs. Jones states, softly running her fingers through Santana’s hair, making her smile even wider.

“I met a girl the night I got laid off, her names Brittany, I really like her!”

“A Brittany huh? Santana is that Brittany your speaking of tall and blond” She looks down at Santana, waiting for a response.

“Y-yeah, that’s her, she seems really sweet and we’re both in the same grade too!” Santana says excitedly.

“I’m friends with her mother, at my day job, I actually picked her up from the airport. She seems sweet.”

“Yeah…she really does,” Santana mumbles out as she dozes off.

Mrs. Jones picks up her head and lays it on the pillow, she soon leaves her to sleep. She really felt bad for the poor girl, she hopes that things will start to look up for the poor girl.

Brittany wakes up to the blaring noise of her alarm clock. She hastily slaps it to turn it off. She was really nervous, her first day at McKinley was about to begin. She was hoping to see Santana in some of her classes. Brittany wishes she had Santana’s number, but she thought it was too soon to ask that question, plus when she was thinking about doing it her mother ruined the moment.  
She paces back and forth, thinking of an outfit that’ll suit today, she settles on a yellow top with ducks on it with white shorts and converses. “Perfect!” she thinks. She skips out the room quickly, her nervousness quickly being replaced with excitement. As she walks down the stairs, she sees her mom, and Ashley at the table.

“Hey mom! Hey squirt,” she says as she ruffles Ash’s hair.

“Britty!! Stop it!” Ashley put her meanest face on, but all it did is make Brittany laugh.

“I’m just playing around Ash, “she quickly grabs a banana and says,” mom lets go I don’t wanna be late!”

The drive was fairly short, around 5 minutes and soon her mom dropped he off in front. Brittany couldn’t wait ‘til she was seventeen, so she could avoid the embarrassment of having her mom drop her at school.

As soon as she walked in, she could tell she was being stared at, but since she was new, she expected it. When Brittany opened her locker, she feels a cold, rocky substance hit her head and drip into her eyes.  
Now, Santana had just walked into school, no one payed attention to her, as usual, but as soon as she turns the corner, she sees a jock, Finn Hudson, slushy Brittany.  
That’s when all hell broke loose  
“W-what the hell Finn?” Santana exclaimed as she walked over to him, looking in his eyes. “She didn’t do anything to you are you that much of an asshole?”  
Brittany heard Santana screaming but she couldn’t see anything due to the sticky substance clouding her vision, she leans back and sits on the ground by her locker, desperately trying to relieve the burning sensation that started.  
“Well well well, lookie here, Lezpez finally found her voice, but next time you shouldn’t use it,” Finn says, pushing Santana into a locker next to Brittany and starts to walk away.  
“Finn!” Santana screams at him.  
Finn slowly turns around, wondering why she tried to talk back and charges over with his fists balled to her.  
“Just leave Britt alone, if your gonna do anything, just do it to me”  
“My pleasure Lezpez” Soon the feeling of a Mac-Truck hit Santana square in the cheek. Finn walks away, and so does the crowd that was huddled around them.  
After a couple of seconds, the pain subsided and all of Santana’s attention refocused on Brittany.  
“Britt? It’s me Santana, c’mon let’s go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up shall we.”  
Brittany nods meekly, tears soon starting to fall. She soon puts out her hand, and Santana pulls her up and leads her to the bathroom.  
As they reach the bathroom Santana leads Brittany to the edge of the sink and wets paper towel and soon starts to gently clean Brittany up. There were a couple minutes of silence before Brittany says  
“Thank you for helping me San, by the way, how do you know how to do this so well?”  
Santana blushes at the new nickname. “It usually happens p-pretty often for me,” she sighs out after starting to pick slushy chunks out of the blonde’s hair. “The popular kids do it to the so called ‘geeks’ to keep o-order in the school.”  
“You’re not a geek San,” she states as she rubs the bruise forming on Santana’s cheek. “I think you’re the most amazing person ever.” Santana gives her a big grin.  
“Hey Britt? Do you have a spare shirt, because yours is kind of soaked.”  
“Uh, no I wasn’t really planning on this happening,” both the girls started to giggle at her response.  
“Here, let me give this to you,” Santana says, as she takes off her hoodie. Brittany eyes widen as she watches as part of Santana’s bare chest be revealed. She looked very thin, but sort of toned. She has to asked her about it later on.  
“Thanks San, I really mean it, you shouldn’t have risked getting hurt for me, I’m not worth it,” Brittany states sadly.  
“Hey, Britt look at me.” The blond slowly looks into Santana’s brown orbs. “Don’t let a-anyone tell you your nothing, your one of the sweetest, most compassionate human beings I’ve ever met and I just met you.” Brittany chuckles softly at that.  
“You believe me r-right?”  
“Yeah, thanks San”  
“C’mon, were about to be late for 1st period, what’s your class right now Britt.”  
“Spanish with Mr. Shue? What do you have?  
“I have the same. C’mon!” Santana offers Brittany her pinky, and Brittany instantly excepts and the girls run through the empty hallway, shrieking and giggling along the way.  
“This might not be a bad year after all,” they both simultaneously think.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBSBSBSBSB

6 hours later.  
Brittany and Santana walk out of the school building pinky-in-pinky, “Well today was really good Britt,” Santana whispers.  
“Yea, I really like you Santana, they don’t really know how you really are, your sweet.” Santana blushes hard.  
In the middle of their conversation, Finn Hudson walks pasts and nudges Santana.  
“Dyke,” he mutters.  
Santana’s confidence feels shattered, Brittany’s face goes agape, she soon looks down at her feet attentively.  
“Santana, look at me,” Brittany says firmly. Santana doesn’t budge. “Santana please, I don’t care about who you are, or what you like, I’m talking with you because I like you for YOU, and some silly jock isn’t gonna change that.”  
Santana slowly looks up,” Thanks Britt,” she whispers meekly.  
“Hey Santana? Do you maybe wanna audition for glee club with me, I love to dance, but I’m scared of doing it alone?”  
“Y-yeah, I was thinking about doing that, maybe we could go to your house and plan the routine tomorrow at your house?”  
“That sounds good Santana.” Just as Brittany says that she hears her mom say,” BRITTY! CMON WE GOTTA GO PICK UP YOUR SISTER.”  
“That’s my mom, I’ll see you tomorrow San.”  
“Bye Britt.”  
They both give each other a hug, and Brittany swears she could feel Santana ribs, but she soon pulls away and leaves. Putting a mental note to question Santana in private. There is something about Santana, but Brittany can’t put her finger on it.  
SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

YAY, I hope you guys liked it, and I’m sorry for uploading so late, I’ve been busy today, remember, I WANT TO HEAR FEEDBACK, BYEEE


	4. britt's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Santana plan to hang out, but then things take a turn...

The next school day was uneventful, both girls we anxiously awaiting to go to Brittany’s house so they can audition for glee club tomorrow. Santana hasn’t been in an actual home in ages, and she hopes she doesn’t get uncomfortable about seeing a big loving family, it’s a constant reminder her of her broken one.

A constant reminder of vase shattering right next to her, inches away from landing on her face.

A constant reminder of her dad telling her she was a mistake, and proceeding to shove Santana out as she begged for forgiveness.

A constant reminder of her little brothers scared eyes, asking where’s she’s going and what’s happening, and her having to lie to him and say she’s alright.

But she’s wasn’t, and still isn’t, and she doesn’t think she will ever be again.

Brittany’s mom picks them both up in her car, Santana looks in a see’s Brittany’s sister in the adjacent seat.

H-hey? What’s your n-name kid,” Santana hated how her stutter got the best of her and cussed herself out mentally.

“I’m Ashley, Britty’s sister, who are you?”

“I’m one of your sister’s friends, m-my names Santana, nice to meet you Ashley, “The Latina shook the little girls hand, and soon Ashley started conversation with her, describing her exasperating school day in 2nd grade.

Brittany watched on as a smile crept on her lips, she’s never seen her sister like someone so soon, Santana must just have that effect on everyone. The blond doesn’t understand why no one else can see but her.

“So Santana, Brittany’s told me that you’ve lived here your whole life,” Brittany’s mom says. A blush creeps on Brittany’s cheeks as she looks down. 

Santana just smiles at her, “Y-yeah, my um..parents moved here from Puerto Rico, and then they had me and my little brother. 

They pulled into the pierce driveway and Santana gawked, the home was massive, well at least to her.

“C’mon San let’s go!!” Brittany grabbed Santana’s wrist and dragged her inside the house and up to her bedroom. When the door opens, Brittany’s room has yellow walls with photos of Brittney Spears and countless other artists. The cutest part, is all the little animals placed sporadically around the room from ducks to frogs.

“Britt! I love your room.” Santana plops on the bed, and feels like she’s never felt anything more relaxing in her life, the beds at the shelter feel like Lego bricks and stale spaghetti.

“So, lets decide, what song we’re gonna do, then we can figure out simply choreo, does that sound good San?” Brittany inquires, as she proceeds to change right in front of Santana.  
Santana gulps, she doesn’t want to seem like she’s leering, but the temptation wins and she soon looks and see’s Britt in a bra and panties. She can’t take it, she’s the most beautiful person in the world. 

“Gugh,” is all Santana manages before her world goes black.

Brittany continues changing, not knowing that Santana is literally looking dead, sprawled out on her bed.

“Sanny,” Brittany singsongs. “Sannnnn.” “Santana?”

Brittany swiftly turns around and see Santana on the bed, passed out.  
“OH MY GOSH SANTANA ARE YOU OKAY,” she screams as she shakes Santana.

All Santana can hear are muffled words, muffled words that progressively get louder and louder as she regains consensus. “Britt?”

“Oh my gosh Santana don’t scare me like that.” Brittany soon lightly smacks Santana on the head.

“Ouch! Britt, your so gonna get it.” As soon as Brittany hears that, she makes a run for it, dashing out the door, with the most frightened expression on her face, whimpering.

“Santana is very confused and slowly gets up, still a bit shaky on her feet.  
She looks all over for her, and starts to get scared when she doesn’t find her, she goes to consult Mrs. Pierce to ask her for help.

“Uh M-Mrs. Pierce, me and Britt were just p-p-playing around, and then s-sh-she just ran out the r-room..SHIT, UGH!” Santana screams out, clearly frustrated with her stutter.

“Santana honey calm down, and come here.” Mrs. Pierce motions her to sit next to her on the couch.

“Deep breaths honey.” Santana slowly calms down as Mrs. Pierce rubs her back.” Now tell me what happened sweetie.”

“Me and B-Britt were about to start brainstorming for our routine, when we started to play around and she s-soon ran out looking all scared”

Mrs. Pierces eyes widen, this hasn’t happened in a while, she thought her daughter had it under control. “What exactly did you say Santana?”

“She b-bonked me on the head and I said your so gonna get it, then she just ran off?”

Mrs. Pierce eyes widened, as she grabbed her car key,” Santana c’mon we have to find her”

“W-what’s going on? Ugh I’m such an idiot, a stupid 16-year-old idiot who can’t do shit right,” Santana screams out, hitting her head with her fists.  
“Santana, calm down. Britt will be fine, just stop hitting yourself.”  
Santana looks up hesitantly with tear-streaked eyes, “really?” she squeaked out, she spoke so quiet that Mrs. Pierce had to strain to hear her. 

“Yes, she just panicked a bit, what you said triggered a really bad memory for her.

“Oh.” She looked down shamefully.

“Now let’s go, c’mon.”

Santana and Mrs. Pierce drove all over Lima, until Santana spots Brittany near the ducks at the park, huddled in the fetal position, tears streaming her face. 

“Go and talk to her Santana, you deserve to hear it from her more than me.”

Santana slowly walks over, making sure not to scare Brittany, for sure it would make it worse.

“Britt-Britt?” Brittany slowly looks up at Santana, but soon reaches and hugs her so tight, the tears getting more audible. The only thing Santana thought she could do is hold her, and slowly stroke her hair. Whispering soft,” your okays” and “your goods” onto her forehead.

After 15 minutes of being in Brittany being in her arms, she starts to speak.  
“My dad.” Before I moved here, my dad was verbally and sometimes even physically abusive.” Santana sits and listens, repeating the same calming mantra to Brittany over and over.  
“He made me always fear him, I use to be such a different person, then daddy started to drink and he started to scream and throw things. He started to push my mom around and he used to say things like you’re such a dumb little bitch, or you’re a worthless whore just like your mother.” Brittany starts to choke up again. 

“One night, it reached a tipping point, h-he came home and was really, really drunk, and my mom was sleeping on the c-couch after watching a movie. He just starts slugging her, isn’t that fucked up San?” Santana nods weakly, trying to control her emotions. “She started s-screaming and it woke up Ashley before me, because I sleep r-really deep, and she walked in and saw it, that’s something a then 6-year-old should never see. It was bloody, really, really bloody. She screamed for me, and I went down and tried to pull him off her, as soon as I did, he shoved me to the floor, and said ‘you’re so gonna get it’. He tried slugging me, and he hit me on the eye once, but I pushed him off, picked up Ashley, and locked myself in my room and called the police.”

“My mom had a couple broken ribs and I had a black eye, but we ended up okay physically. He’s still on my mind sometimes, in my nightmares and sometimes if people say certain word it triggers me to break down. It feels like I relive it every time, and it hurts.

“Britt?” Santana spoke, wiping the tears out of her eyes. What happened to you da-, I m-mean what happened to him.”

“He got charged with misdemeanor assault, and got 2 years.”

Santana rocks Brittany in her arms, they both think and reflect on the moment that just occurred.

Brittany finally breaks the silence,” Santana, you literally are the reason I’ve been so happy, you mean so much to me.”

“You mean so much to me as well,” Santana whispers out, stroking the blonds face. Brittany looks up, and their eyes lock as they sit in silence again.

Britt’s mom soon honks the horn and tells them to come back. Santana soon stands up and pulls Brittany up with her.

“Cmon San, enough sad, lets make the best audition ever.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

HI YALL, so the next two or three chapters are gonna be MONUMENTAL for Santana and Brittany’s relationship, just wanted to let you know, have a great day/ night ( idk its 12am for me rn so…)


	5. hurts and firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany work on there glee audition, what else could go wrong? (TW!!!)

Santana and Brittany worked for a couple hours on their Glee Club audition, they picked ‘Say a Little Prayer,’ by Aretha Franklin. After Brittany’s confession, Santana feels her feelings growing stronger and stronger, but she’s too scared, Brittany could be straight, and then Santana would face brutal rejection. So she decides to keep her love inside, and her past as well it’s too soon. Santana’s not ready.

Brittany’s mom soon calls them both down for dinner, It’s been a while since Santana’s had a home cooked meal, and her mouth waters just at the thought of one.

“Santana c’mon! We’re having pork chops!” the blond squeals as she basically pulls Santana downstairs to eat. Brittany was usually starving, but between her major crying session and dancing for almost 2 and half hours, she was ravenous.

Dinner was just, well, dinner, at least for Brittany. But for Santana, its reminded her of family dinners back at her house, due to Ashley explaining how a kid stole her unicorn cap at recess. Her brother Antonio, would always avidly talk about his ‘stressful’ days in 1st grade. And Brittany’s mom listening with utmost care and interest, reminded her of her mother, who would do the same.

Before she could stop it, a tear flung out, she quickly wiped it away. But, not before Brittany could see her and she shot her a silent confused look. All Santana sent back was a thumbs up.

Before Santana knew it dinner was done, and as she checked her watch, she almost fainted. “ITS 6:48, SHIT!”

“U-uh Mrs. Pierce, I-I gotta go, m-my pa-parents wanted me home by 7.” She rambles out, quickly putting her plate and cup in the sink and picks up her bag.

“Britt, were gonna kill it tomorrow, trust me,” she says as she hugs Brittany bye, before rushing out the door.

“Is she okay Brittany? She always seems a little panicky.”

“I don’t know…I’ll have to ask her later, but I’m gonna go look at the ducks, the starting to set.”

* * *

Santana sprint like a track star to get to that shelter, she’s out of breath, and soon slows down when she looks at the watch, it just hit 7. She’s not going to make it. Santana decides to make some shortcuts through some side streets to her home away from home, the one and only park bench.

She walks very fast, as the place is very dark and shady because the shadows casted by the setting sun.

She soon hears a slurred voice say,” Lookie here Dan, fresh meat.”

Santana only tries to walk faster, the park isn’t that far from here, but the men keep following her, “Why don’t you come home with us sweetie, we’ll show you how real men do it.”

“F-fuck off a-asshole,” Santana stutters out, tears filling her eyes due to fear.

She feels a hand caressing her cheek but he swats it way. Santana soon gets fully slammed into the wall.

“I Don’t know who you think you are, you fucking illegal piece of shit, but me and my boy are gonna show you who’s boss.” His gaped smile makes her feel uneasy, and she tries to get up and run again, but he grabbed her hand and jerks her back over, making her scream in agony.

“SHIT! AHH. L-let m-me g-go you crr-creep.”

Brittany walks into the park, coming to feed the ducks while the sun sets. She hears faint screaming, but thinks she’s just hallucinating and returns to throwing bread.

“Shut up you little Bitch.” Santana hears the sound of a gun being reloaded near her ear. No. It’s too soon, she hasn’t lived yet, she hasn’t experienced anything yet. She sits in mostly silence, besides her little sniffles.

“Dan, hold the gun, I’m gonna get some this time.” The man states, as Santana hears the noise of a belt buckle, at least what she thinks is a belt buckle, her vision is blurred due to her tears. She’s in a daze.

She can’t move, or else she’ll die, it’s her sad, sad fate.

He soon lifts up her skirt and rams into her.

The first thing she feels is pain.

A stabbing, aching pain thrusting between her legs.

She tries to start to scream, but nothing comes out. But the man notices, and puts his dirty hand over her mouth.

The pain goes on for what feels like hours, before he finally finishes inside her, stands up , kicks her in the chest, muttering,” stupid Mexican trash, as he walks away.

She tries to sit up, but feels an instant stabbing pain in her chest. Santana slowly leans back onto the wall, and just whimpers and sits in a daze, as the mixture of blood and cum pool around her legs.

Brittany is about to walk to her car when she hears small whimpers coming from somewhere. She looks in an alleyway and slowly walks in, preparing herself to see a hurt animal.

But what she sees is 10x worse.

There is Santana, leaning against a wall, blood and and another mixture are on the ground around her.

It couldn’t of happened.

No.

No.

No.

“Santana?”

Santana turns to her left, and sees Brittany with a bag of bread in her hand.

“Britt?” Santana speaks out.

“Oh God Santana what happened,” Brittany chokes up seeing her usually upbeat friend, look small , frail, and half-naked.

She shimmies up and was about to answer, but she soon feels herself loosing breath, and she sputters and coughs and all she could say before she blacked out was, “I can’t breathe B.”

* * *

Santana wakes up from the sun shining brightly, she looks around, then looks down at her body. She’s a hospital bed, connected with a bunch of wires. She could feel a tube up nose, and several in her arms. Her chest kills, and her throat feels like sandpaper. When she takes a look around again, she soon notices someone asleep in a chair with a bunch of papers, dried tears in her eyes, then you realize it’s Brittany.

“Britt.” You croak out.

“Britt!” you try a little louder.

You see her shift and her eyes pop open. “SANTANA YOUR AWAKE!” she dashes over your bedside and hugs you like she’s never had ever. You feel loving and caring radiating through it.

“Can I have some water p-please.” She hands you a bottle and puts it to your lips, you drink the whole thing in seconds.”

“San, I-I.” Brittany chokes up as tears start to flow again. “I thought you were gonna die. You’ve been sleeping for 4 days, It’s Saturday afternoon.

“Saturday?!?” she exclaims, clearly confused.

“Let me call the doctor, and he’ll explain, then we have to talk, okay?”

Santana gulps, this can’t be good.

A few minutes later, Doctor Carrie comes in, holding a bunch of papers with her.

“Ah Santana, you’ve decided to wake up.”

You give her a nod, slowly albeit.

“Alright so first off, be very lucky that your friend Brittany brought you here on time, or else you could have died Santana. Your lung punctured after the rape, due to the fact the men broke your ribs during the event and it hit your left lung.

That explains that pain in her chest, but she can’t believe she was…raped, she feels like a dirty, piece of trash, just how Jonas makes her feel, but a thousand times worse.

“We already did a rape test while you were knocked out and got some evidence against the men, so that’s a good sign.”  
  


Santana looks over at Brittany, her eyes are glossy, as tears threaten to start again, but she soon goes back to paying attention to what the doctor was talking about.

“…We ran into some other problems, your iron is severely low, and your severely malnourished and tiny for a girl your age. So we hooked up some nutrients up the tube in your nose and were pumping them as we speak, so you can be a little stronger before you leave.”

Brittany starts to cry, soft but audible sobs, how could Santana be so sick, she mentally cursed herself, she’s so dumb for not confronting her about how thin she was in the first place. Maybe this could have been avoided.

“We’ve called your emergency contacts, and they agreed to come and see you once you woke up.”

Fear struck Santana,” Doc, p-p-please I c-ca-can’t see them. NO! NO!’ she starts hitting herself in the head, also scratching as she repeatedly screams. “I can’t see them.”

Brittany rushes over,” Santana! Stop please your hurting yourself.”

Santana instantly stops, and looks into Brittany’s eyes and starts sobbing. The blond gets in her bed and holds her from the side, refraining from touching her injured side.

“Doc, can you please go.” Brittany whispers, as she strokes Santana’s hair softly.

The two sit in silence, until Brittany says,” Santana, please, tell me what’s been going on.”

Santana stays silent.

“Please.” Brittany whispers.

“Okay,” Santana meekly says.

“W-well, in April, F-Finn H-Hudson, the jock that was p-picking on you the first day of school.” The blond nods slowly. “Well he, um...outed me. Told everyone I was a l-lesbian in the hallway. I was t-torn, so decided to go and t-tell my parents, so they could d-do something about it.” Santana sniffles out and pauses. “I’m sorry this is j-just really h-hard for me to t-talk about.”

“Shhh, it’s alright San, go on,” Brittany says softly.

“T-they d-didn’t respond well and they started throwing s-s-stu-stuff at me, and telling me what I was doing was a s-s-sin, and smacked me e-even. All in front of my little brother Antonio.”

“I only had time to pick up a couple clothes a-a-and um a pair of shoes and then they kicked me out. When you found me in the alley, B-Britt, I was late to g-g-getting to the homeless shelter, i-it would have been full, so I was going to take a shortcut to the p-park so I could sleep on a bench at least. When they attacked me.” Loud sobs enveloped from Santana’s body. And all Britt could do is just hold her.

“San, why didn’t you tell me, you could have stayed with my family?”

“I-I didn’t w-wanna be a b-burden.”

“Santana look up from me,” Britt said as she held the sides of Santana’s face.

“You would have never, ever been a burden, I care about you, I care about you more than I can explain, and when I saw you on the wall bleedin’ out like that, I-I thought you were dead.”

“Why would you care about me, I’m just a worthless, ugly homeless girl.” Santana shouts out.

“DON’T SAY THAT SANTANA! You are literally the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen.” Brittany soon slowly leans in and kisses her, softly on the lips.

It felt like fireworks.

It was simple.

It was sweet.

And most importantly.

It’s all Santana ever needed.

Brittany slowly pulls out of the kiss and looks deeply into Santana’s eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” She says with a meekish tone.

“They why did you stop?” Santana pushes her lips right back into Brittany’s.

And you know what?

It still feels so right.

As they pull away again the just stare, stare lovingly into each other, getting lost in the other ones features.

“After you get discharged Santana, you’re coming with me.”

“I don’t mind, that Britt, I don’t mind it at all.”

The two teenagers soon fall asleep, with Santana in Brittany’s arms. The last thing Santana thought of, is how good this finally feels.

* * *

WHOOO, yall this was a WHIRLWIND OF A CHAPTER, a lot went on, and a lot is yet to come. I hope you enjoy, and remember to give feedback!! Bye!! (P.S, this took me over 2 hrs to write, and now its almost midnight again :) )


	6. unwanted visitors and a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's still in the hospital, and a confrontations ensues

Before I start, I wanna shout out [Nayasmin18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayasmin18/pseuds/Nayasmin18) for always putting out amazing feedback, I really appreciate it! Now let’s get on with the story….

* * *

The first thing Brittany woke up to was screams

Santana’s Screams.

Santana was up, panting in and out, her face pale as a ghost. It’s been a couple hours since they fell asleep, and the sun was starting to set. It was good they were waking up anyways, because Santana’s parents were coming in soon to see her, and she needed to calm and prepare Santana for that. Brittany hates Santana’s parents, and Brittany doesn’t hate anyone besides her ‘dad’, so for her to say that, it means you’re really a piece of shit.

Brittany re-raps her hands around Santana and run her finger through her hair, making sure to place soft kisses on her forehead as well. They sit in silence, before Brittany decides to speak.

“Was it a nightmare San.”

“Yea,” the Latina says meekly.

“Do you remember it? If so, do you wanna talk about it?” Brittany says lovingly.

“I-I just remember the p-pain. I-I-It hurt s-s-so bad Britt. You k-know, I im-im-imangined my first time b-being so special, and now….” Santana couldn’t finish, hard wails came out of the tiny girl, and all Brittany could do is just comfort her. She feels hopeless.

“You know what I think Santana?” Santana looks up at Britt, as if she’s signing for her to continue.

“This time doesn’t have to count. Scratch that, it doesn’t. You should be able to give yourself up on YOUR terms, not anybody else’s.”

“You really think that,” Santana sniffles out, staring into the blonde’s electric blue eyes.

“Yes, I really do.” Brittany and Santana’s lips soon touch softly, Santana parted her lips slightly and swiped her tongue on the blonde’s lip. Parting her lips, Brittany allowed the Latina’s tongues entrance, allowing them both to massage their tongues with each other.

They slowly pull away, and just stare for a couple of moments.

Brittany breaks the silence,” For a rookie, you really kiss good.”

Santana smiles, an actual genuine smile.

Brittany just holds Santana as they stare into each other’s eyes, it feels like they’ve been staring forever until Doctor Carrie and Brittany’s mom barge in the intimate moment. Both the girls look up with curious eyes.

After an awkward period of silence, Doctor Carrie starts to speak.

“Um girls, I’m so sorry to interrupt your ‘moment’, but Santana your parents want to see you.”

“U-U-Uh, l-le-let them i-in, Mrs. P-Pierce, Britt, can you b-both stay, p-please. Also, B-Britt can you please keep holding me.” Santana whispers out.

Mrs. Pierce nods, slightly wondering what changed in Santana and Brittany’s relationship, but she’ll ask another time.

Soon the door opens and Santana’s parents come in, but with someone else too.

“Sanny!” Antonio screams, rushing to see Santana.

“Ant! How are y-you buddy?” Santana gives him a high-five, due to the fact she’s restricted due to Brittany holding her on her side.

“I haven’t seen you in ages Sanny, where did you go?” Santana looks at her parents, them looking at her with such pity.

“U-Uh, how about you go and ask Mami and Papi l-later huh buddy.” Santana ruffles his hair.

“M-Mrs. Pierce, h-how about you g-go take Ant to the t-t-toy shop for a little while.” Santana says, her voice laced with fear that only Brittany could realize.

“Sure Santana, c’mon buddy, let’s go see some cars!” Mrs. Pierce exclaims.

“Cars! Awesome!” Antonio says as he walks out.

An awkward 10-15 seconds of silence surrounded the room before Santana’s mom starts to speak.

“Oh Mija we were so worried about you.” She starts to walk over and Brittany tightens her grip on the Latina.

“Dios M-Mio Mami! I don’t want t-to hear it. If you were a-actually worried you wouldn’t have kicked me out in A-April.” Santana lashes out, pressing herself back into Brittany’s embrace.

“Mija, listen you got it all wrong...” Santana’s Father starts.

“No! Let me finish, I’m tired of it. You know all of this was YOUR fault. I’ve been working two j-jobs, and sleeping in a homeless s-shelter, and when I’m late to making it to the shelter, I have to sleep on a bench! A bench Mami and Papi! I’ve been eating once rarely t-twice a day, and it took me getting RAPED for you to get your s-sorry asses to even see me in the first place. Well g-guess what, IM OVER IT.” Santana yells out, tears now flowing.

“Santana, don’t speak in that tone before I…”

“What, what are you gonna do Papi, smack me? Well I’ve endured a lot of other things these past couple months that’s ten times worse than that.” Santana scoffs.

“Ay, Santana, while we are speaking, who is this Gringa that’s touching you like that.”

Santana is now enraged,” BRITTANY, the ‘gringas’ name is Brittany, and u-unlike you her and her mom actually care and lookout for me, more than you ever have, and I’ve only known t-them for a c-couple days. Mom, Dad, I’m done, get. out.”

“Mija please, I swear we’ve changed,” both her parents plead simultaneously.

“Bullshit…. just…j-just get out and don’t c-c-come back.” Santana says, choking up.

Santana’s parents both walk away, and close the door.

Santana looks up at Brittany, and sees tears coming out of her eyes. “What’s wrong Britt?” she says as she tucks her blonde locs behind her ear.

“You’re just amazing, no one has ever stood up for like that before, and you standing up to your parents was so brave of you Santana.” Brittany leans in for a peck.

Both of them think that those pecks will never cease to make them feel this way.

Feel so in love.

Feel so connected.

Feel so cared for.

“San, you seem tired, c’mon let’s go to sleep.”

“B-But what if I-I have a nightmare,” Santana asks meekly.

“Then I’ll be right here to calm you down.”

Brittany wraps her arms tight around Santana and kisses her forehead softly.

Before Santana fell asleep, the last thing she hear was Britt whispering,” I got you don’t worry.”

* * *

It’s now Sunday night and Santana’s about to get discharged from the hospital, she can’t wait. The doctor said she looks a bit stronger, and her iron levels are up to normal.

She had to stay long cause Mrs. Pierce had to sign tons of paperwork, so she could take long-term guardianship of Santana. Brittany never left her side, always talking and making her laugh, even though it kind of hurt to.

They got a wheelchair for Santana, even though she didn’t want one. As she was rolling out, the doctor gave her pain meds to ease the pain in her chest. Santana asked she could sing, because she wanted to audition for glee club because she missed it, and they cleared her, just no drastic movement for a couple weeks. Which is sad, cause all the choreography for the duet went to waste.

She couldn’t believe she was going to live with the Pierces, it’s gonna take a lot of getting used to for her, she’s used to live on basically nothing, and now she has almost too much.

When the get into the car, Mrs. Pierce tells them that they’re going to go to Walmart, so Santana could get new clothes.

“Mrs. Pierce, I-I you really don’t h-have to.”

“Santana yes I do, how many things of clothes do you have?”

Santana goes silent, she has to learn how to except charity, she’s tried to do the opposite while on the streets.

Brittany watches Santana’s reaction, and quickly grabs and squeezes her hand. The Latina gives a cheesy smile back, then pulls out her journal out of her book bag.

Santana’s journal is her everything, it has all her thoughts and confessions bundled inside, and most importantly her songs. Her songs about her struggle, her songs about her past, and most importantly her song that includes Brittany into it, which is the one she’s working on now.

When she walks into the Super Walmart, her eyes widen, she hasn’t seen this many stuff out at once. She shops at the Dollar General near her work, so compared to that, this is like upscale fashion.

Mrs. Pierce keeps throwing in whatever Santana wants in the cart, The Latina feels so much guilt, but Brittany reassures her that its necessary and its okay, so it puts her at ease. She got tons of bras and panties (which was very uncomfy to shop for), hoodies, shirts, pants, dresses, socks and shoes. It totaled over 100 dollars, but Mrs. Pierce told Santana that she needed quality stuff, so it was worth it.

When she got home, (it feels weird to say that), she was greeted by Ashley, who had tons of questions why Santana was here, but Brittany told her that she’s gonna be staying with them for a while.

After all the shopping, it made Santana very tired. So she called Britt to help her upstairs so she could take a shower and take off her bandages.

When Britt started to take them off, she was sad, the bruising was a discolored purple and didn’t go with the Latina’s caramel skin. She started to tear up, but she refrained from so.

Santana finally got into the bed, with a ‘hold me’ request for Brittany, she felt safe and secure.

For the first time in a while.

And it felt good.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. glee tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go back to school, run into trouble, and audition for glee!

The first thing that Santana woke up to the next day was a nightmare.

She was panting and panting, trying to catch her breath. She didn’t want to alarm Brittany, her family has already done so much, she doesn’t wanna make it worse. She feels so guilty for making them spend so much, let alone giving her a place to stay. She doesn’t want to overdo it, she’s afraid she’ll get kicked out.

Her head starts racing, she shouldn’t have been such an idiot, she knew it was dark, she should have just taken the long route and all of this could have been avoided. Sobs and sniffles soon came out of the girl, her body started to shake, and it woke up Brittany, who was obviously alarmed.

“San, baby what’s wrong?” Brittany sits up and leans against the bed board, holding the Latina, who’s laying on the blonde’s chest.

Santana smiles at the term of endearment and whispers, “I like when y-you call me that.”

“Really, it just came out, I’d like it if you called me that too.”

“Sure.”

Brittany wipes the tears under Santana eyes.” Now what’s going on with you, nightmare?”

Santana hesitates before shaking her head no.

“Santana look at me.” Brittany states firmly. Santana looks up at her slowly.

“I want you to tell me anytime there’s something wrong, like anytime your sad, or anytime there’s something bothering you, or if you just want to talk to me about ducks. I know we haven’t talked about ‘us’ yet, but I’m still gonna be here for you no matter what and I’m pretty sure you would the other way around right?” Santana nods as she buries herself back into Brittany’s chest.

“It’s j-just that it’s a-always on m-my mind and I hate i-it. I wish it c-could all go away.” Santana says meekly.

“San, you know when a piece of gum gets stuck on your shoe, and when you try and try to take it off, it usually sticks.” Santana nods, a little confused albeit.

“When something big or scary happens in your life, it’s always gonna stick, even when you think you forgot it, it’s always gonna be a memory for you, good or bad. We can work on making it affect you less, but the trauma is gonna help you to grow into a beautiful woman. I just know it.”

“T-thank you Britt.” Santana says emotionally, she goes in for a quick kiss before they just lay, since they have to wake up soon anyways.

Brittany soon breaks the silence, “How about I take a shower, and you get your stuff put together.” She soon pulls away from Santana and leaves the room.

Santana soon gets up, slowly of course, and goes to her journal and flips open to her newest song, Loser Like Me. She paused on her other song she was working on because this flew into her mind. All of her feelings about how’s she’s treated, and how she takes it is in this song. She’s got the chorus down, buts still forming the verses. After looking at it for 10 minutes with no output results, she soon slams the book down, frustration getting the best of her, and puts it in her bag. She decided to go put out her clothes instead.

* * *

After both the girls are fresh and showered, they head downstairs to grab something to eat for breakfast. Santana feels clean, she hasn’t felt this clean in months, her hair is moisturized and defined and her clothes don’t have a wrinkle in sight. She has to admit; she looks kinda good.

After saying a quick hello to Ashley, and grabbing some fruit and protein bars on the go, the girls head on their way to school. Both are nervous, they are auditioning for glee club today, since they couldn’t before. Santana goes and holds Brittany’s hand, Brittany smiles, and puts her head on the Latina’s shoulder.

Mrs. Pierce observes the interaction through the mirror hanging off the roof on the car, could Santana and Brittany be a…couple? More and more questions flow throughout her head, but she doesn’t vocalize them. She should let them come to her when she’s ready. She thinks, “those poor girls have been through so much.” 

As they arrived at school, every looks at them, the vibe in the hallway is…off. As they walk to their lockers, they see Finn Hudson come to approach them.

“Lezpez! Your back! Next time don’t try to run away.” Finn growls, walking closer to her and getting into her space.

This feels all too familiar to Santana, she starts to tremble. Brittany can see that Santana is scared, but Finn is right over her, blocking any chance of her reaching Santana.

“F-Finn, please, j-j-just leave me alone.” Santana says softly.

“No Lezpez, you know how many slushies I’ve wasted since you decided not to show up? Paybacks a bitch.” Finn says firmly, as he checks Santana into the wall of lockers.

“FUCK!” Santana screams out, collapsing and leaning back onto the lockers, face contorting in pain.

That’s when shit starts to go down.

Brittany is furious, she swears she can only see red. She goes into Finn’s face and starts screaming.

“Are you actually FUCKING serious, are you that much of an asshole? She told you to leave her alone! You wanna know why she wasn’t in school? SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL, she had broken ribs, and you just made them hurt even more. I can’t believe you’re that much of a dick, I don’t know what people see in you.” Brittany soon goes down and takes care of Santana.

Finn’s eyes widen, he soon runs away, and the crowd disperses with him.

“Santana are you okay?” Brittany questions looking up Santana’s shirt at her ribs.

“T-Thank you Britt.” Is all Santana says.

And Brittany fully understands.

“C’mon let’s go to the nurse and ice your back before we go to class.” Brittany says, while she helps support Santana so she can get up.

* * *

The girls went to the Nurse and Santana luckily had the pain meds the doctor administered in her backpack, so with a little ice and painkillers, Santana was ready to go by second period.

The rest of the school days went uneventfully, both girls wanted to get the glee club audition over with so they could both go home and rest.

Home.

Santana liked thinking of that house as her home, it juts fit, like it was the missing piece she was looking for her whole life. All the love and acceptance she needed was in that house.

Santana and Brittany walk slowly to the choir room, nerves hitting an all-time high, Santana was nervous about it even more. Since she couldn’t dance, they made a last minute decision to do an acoustic with a guitar while they both sing, and she hasn’t touched the guitar in some time.

As they walk in, all eyes are on them, they quickly scan the room, Brittany waves at Mercedes, but when they see Finn Hudson in the room, they almost scream. They give Finn major side eye, and walk to the middle of the room and sit on the chairs.

“Um, I-I’m Santana.”

“Hi!! I’m Brittany.”

“And were gonna audition with Aretha Franklin’s ‘Say A Little Prayer’. The girls say in unison.

“How can she sing when she can’t even say a sentence without stuttering.” Finn scoffs, a brunette next to him scolds him.

“ Finn, be quiet, let’s hear these girls sing. The floor is all your girls.” Mr. Shue states.

* * *

Santana knew she killed it when the whole room erupted in applause after they were done, it felt great to be appreciated for once.

Both of them slowly stand up, Santana being a bit stiffer, when Mr. Shue walks over.

“Girls! That was amazing!! I have one question though, can you two dance?”

“W-Well, um my ribs are c-c-currently broken, but I should be able to dance in a couple weeks,” Santana says with a smile.

“I like to dance and choreograph, maybe I can show you tomorrow? We both need to go.”

“That seems fine girls, we’ll see you tomorrow at 3 sharp!”

Santana and Brittany giggle out the room, they feel ecstatic.

And for once they finally feel on top of the world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also might not post tomorrow due to New Years, but I’m not sure yet. Don’t forgot get to leave feedback, bye!


	8. original songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple glee club meeting escalates into something more

For the past week, Santana and Brittany have been doing pretty good, they haven’t been getting slushied by Finn due to his girlfriend, Rachel, telling him to stop. The glee club is amazing! All the kids are pretty nice, besides Finn, and it’s a way for Santana to get away from things, although she’s still quiet around them.

Santana’s ribs are healing nicely, she can walk around for a bit without them getting hurt, she hasn’t been having nightmares as frequently, but they are still there. Brittany actually had a nightmare a couple of days ago, and it was Santana’s turn to get her out of the spell. It was a really bad one too, and took almost 2 hours to get her fully out of the trance and back in bed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Santana wakes up to loud sobs, she looks around for Brittany, and when she sees she’s not there, she starts to panic.**

**“B-Britt-Britt?” The Latina slowly gets out of bed, but soon sees Brittany’s figure near the window, rocking back and forth, tears flowing down her eyes. Her eyes are wide open, the iris a dark blue shade that Santana’s only seen once.**

**When they found her in the park.**

**Santana walks over slowly, and lifts her chin, “Bri-.” Before she could finish, she gets shoved away, and Brittany says,” DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”.**

**Santana is cautious, she slowly walks back over, but doesn’t touch her, and whispers,” Britt-Britt, I-It’s Me S-Santana. I’m n-n-not gonna hurt y-you.”**

**She does this for almost an hour, before Brittany looks up at Santana and bursts into tears, finally getting out of the trance.**

**“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Brittany keeps repeating over and over through her thick tears.**

**“Britt baby it’s ok-k-kay, come here.” Brittany moves into Santana’s embrace and lays in her arms. Santana runs small circles along the blondes back while repeating calming words to her.**

**“I-I Didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry, this hasn’t happened in forever.”**

**“Britt, I-it’s okay, you’re not the only one who has to be s-strong. I’m g-gonna be here for you too, f-for anything, just like you said.”**

**Brittany kisses Santana, like REALLY kisses her. Nothing like Santana’s ever seen from her. Things escalate, and soon Brittany’s on top of Santana, her tongue doing work into the Latina’s mouth.**

**Brittany starts peppering kisses down Santana’s neck, which elicits a load moan from her. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany’s neck, putting more force into the kisses. Brittany starts grinding down on Santana, and soon get a rhythm, making the room filled with audible moans.**

**Then they hear the door open.**

**It sends the girls into panic, Brittany hops into the bed, and Santana spoons her from behind. Both of the them lay in the bed, lips bruised, panting. They wait until they see Mrs. Pierce peeking in the room for a couple of seconds before leaving again.**

**They soon hear the door close and Brittany turns around to Santana,**

**“San! You were moaning way too loud.”**

**“No Britt! T-That was y-you.”**

**“San don’t lie, you were practically, quivering from this.”**

**“Don’t blame me! I’ve never done a-anything like that e-ever, but it f-felt really good.”**

**“I’m glad you did San.”**

**The girls lay in silence, Britt in Santana’s arms, when Santana finally asks her the obvious question.**

**“Britt are you s-s-sure your o-o-kay? You really s-scared me.”**

**“I just- I just sometimes remember the stuff he did so vividly, it makes me think he’s here right now.” Brittany whispers out.**

**“I’ve got y-ya Britt, don’t worry.”**

**They soon fall asleep, tangled together, both of them falling in love slowly more and more each day with eachother.**

* * *

Ever since that night, the girls’ relationship has been on a whole nother’ level, they have been making out a lot more, and being more intimate. Santana REALLY wants to ask Brittany out, but is too scared, what if it doesn’t work out, her feelings are growing stronger daily, she’s not ready to put them out.

The girls are heading to glee, and are skipping around the halls, they are early, maybe they could have some make out time before everyone comes in.

They were right, as soon as they enter the choir room, its empty, and Brittany soon backs Santana up on a wall and starts kissing her fiercely, pressing her hips into the Latina.

“Ugh, f-fuck Britt,” Santana mumbles out, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck tightly.

They flip around and Santana is now pressed on Brittany. The blonde puts her hands on the Latinas ass, squeezing it. The girls get another rhythm, and lose track of time, and the glee kids soon walked in…

“Oh my sweet Barbra!” Rachel screams.

“Totally hot!” Puck says, high-fiving Mike right after. Tina glares at him but soon widens her eyes at the sight of the two girls.

“Santana, Santana everyone is here looking at us…” Santana swiftly turns around and sees now the whole club, plus Mr. Shue who just walked in, are looking at them with shocked expressions.

Silence fills the room; both the girls look down at the floor with flushed cheeks. Santana finally breaks the silence.

“S-Surprise??” she says.

“U-Uh nice seeing y’all here…” Brittany mumbles out.

“So are yall a thing or…” Mercedes asks.

“Yes! Well n-no not really but kinda sorta but not officially, but basically.” The girls ramble out in unison.

Another period of awkward silence fills the room until Mr. Shue tells them they need to prepare for Sectionals, so everyone starts to sit in their seats.

“So, for Sectionals, were going to pick a ballad, then maybe an original song? Does anyone have suggestions?” Mr. Shue states.

The room goes crazy, people throwing out suggestions, with Rachel being the loudest, screaming “ME AND FINN SHOULD DEFINETLY DO A BALLAD TOGETHER.”

From all of the screams, no one could here Santana say softly, “Um M-Mr. Shoe, I have a i-idea.”

No one but Brittany.

“HEY!” she shouts, startling everyone in the room. “San wants to say something.”

“U-Um I have some s-songs that I’ve written in n-n-notebook here, maybe one could fit?”

“Santana you can write? Since when?” the whole glee club states, even Brittany.

“Ever since- U-Uh ever since I was, k-kicked out in April. I w-was homeless for a bit, so I wrote all my feelings d-d-down. About being bullied, about m-my family hating me, and other stuff.”

The whole glee club looks at her in shock, besides Brittany, who takes her hand in hers.

“Wait Santana, why were you kicked out, and where do you live now?” Mr. Shue asks.

“W-Well um in April, Uh F-Finn of course told e-e-everyone that I was a Lesbian. S-S-So I decided to t-t-ell my family, because t-they were bound to f-figure out soon, and…” Santana pauses for a second, clearly overwhelmed by this confession, she’s never told anyone but Brittany and Mrs. Jones, this is really big for her.

“FINN? You outed Santana?” Kurt exclaims. Finn looks away, feeling some sort of guilt.

Brittany sees this and gets up, and quickly wraps her hands around Santana, engulphing her in a hug and stroking her arm caringly. The glee club watches the interaction, clearly confused how they didn’t notice cause the girls are really touchy-feely with each other in the first place.

“In s-s-simpler terms, they k-k-kicked me out. I don’t want to g-go into detail though. On t-the where i-I live, um, the reason why my ribs are hurt is c-c-cause I was..” Santana chokes up, tears starting to form.

“Shh, baby it’s okay.” Brittany whispers in the Latina’s ear.

“Um I was w-walking home from my o-old j-job, and I couldn’t make it to the s-s-shelter in time, so I was c-c-cutting i-into alleyways, and these two men j-just...” Santana pause, looking and making sure they club got it.

Quinn starts to speak, “Santana were you were rap-“

“Yeah.” She cuts her off. “Brittany found me t-there and t-t-took me to the hos-hospital. I’ve b-been living with her ever s-s-ince.”

Mercedes starts to speak,” Wait Santana, did you say homeless shelter? My mom works there, she’s Mrs. Jones.”

“Your mom is M-Mrs. Jones? I t-t-talked to her a lot about m-my problems.”

“Santana, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Mr. Shue says caringly.

“Thank you,” The Latina whispers.

The room is in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to digest Santana’s confession, until Santana starts talking again.”

“So, my latest s-s-song is c-called, L-Loser like Me, I’m still w-writing it, I only h-have a bridge and chorus, m-maybe you guys can help me with the rest?

“Santana, maybe you can sing it for us, so we could hear what it’s like?” Kurt inquires.

“Yeah, can you Santana,” Brittany exclaims.

“A-Alright. Can I borrow your guitar N-Noah?”

“Sure here Santana,” Puck says.

“O-Okay so here Loser l-like me.”

Santana starts to strum simple chords she thought would fit, and gets carried away by the rhythm.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
Cause I know one day, you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

The glee club notices something different about this, it feels like Santana is putting all her emotion into this song, and they can see it clearly.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

“Um, -that’s all I’ve g-got.”

The glee club whistle and scream for the song, Santana starts to blush and the glee club keeps it up.

“Wow, Santana that was amazing! Alright, who wants to use Santana’s song for sectionals.

Everyone raises their hand besides Finn.

“Hm. Alright it settled, We’ll be using her song, class its over guys so tomorrow we’ll start working on it.”

Santana and Brittany get up, hand and hand, and start to head out. They stop before the exit, and Brittany whispers into Santana ear,” I’m so proud of you after today.”

“Thanks.” She answers quietly.

They were about to get going when they get stopped by Mike and Tina.

“Hey! Um so we were wondering, some of us are going to be going for dinner right now, we were asking if you two wanted to come?” Mike asks.

“Who’s going? “Brittany questioned.

“Uh, well me and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine, who goes to another Dalton academy, and Rachel and Quinn.

Brittany looks at Santana, expecting a answer, Santana nods her and, and Brittany responds, “Yeah! That seems cool. I need to text my mom that I’m gonna be late, I’ll meet you guys in the car.”

Brittany sends the text and soon the girls are walk out and go to the car, nervous about the dinner ahead.

None of them knew fun it would actually be.

* * *

Hii!! I hope you enjoyed, School is starting on Monday, so my posting may or may not slow down, but I will NEVER give up on this story, makes sure to give feedback and ill update soon!

__  
  



	9. dinner with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Santana go out to dinner with the New Directions, what will go down?

The drive to the restaurant wasn’t far, they were going to Breadsticks, a place were neither Santana or Brittany have been too. Brittany because she’s new, but for Santana, the place was too expensive, and her parents never let her eat out besides pizza and Chinese.

They were in a car with Tina, Mike, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes and Blaine, who they had to take a detour and drive to pick him up. Rachel and Quinn couldn’t fit into the minivan so they took Rachel’s Dads car. The whole car ride was hilarious and hectic, Sam was doing crazy impressions, Blaine was giving Mike hair gel tips, and Mercedes was belting out Beyoncé. Santana was laying her head on Brittany’s shoulder giggling and taking everything in. It was nice for Santana to finally be a kid again, and not having the burden of calculating how much money she would use out of each paycheck.

Blaine started talking to Brittany about some animal, but all Santana could pay attention to was her, she couldn’t believe that she was dating (well not officially) someone as beautiful as her. Every day with Brittany was a day she would cherish and never forget.

Santana was too busy staring that she didn’t notice that they already at the Breadsticks parking lot, and no one was in the car but Brittany and her.

“What are you looking at,” Brittany said with a big grin.

“H-How amazing y-you are, also how m-much I wanna kiss y-you right now,” Santana says meekly.

They start with a soft peck, then it soon escalates into Santana on top of Brittany, grinding down on her while Brittany’s hand cup Santana’s ass.

Moans fill the car and the two get carried away, again.

Now the other glee clubbers, completely oblivious to what’s happening in the car, were waiting for Quinn and Rachel to come in, and once they did, they were about to head in until Blaine notices.

“Wait you guys? Where are Santana and Brittany?” he questions, everyone looks around and realize the pair isn’t there.

“Wait a second, did they even leave the car?” Tina says.

“Well I’m gonna go and check around and in the car, you guys wait for me here?” Blaine inquires. Everyone shakes their head and Blaine goes back to the car.

Back in the car, Santana felt like she was in heaven, Brittany was cupping her breasts under her shirt and rolling her nipples slowly. The Latina had never felt this way before ever, she kept on moaning and moaning, still kissing Brittany, albeit now sloppily. She was getting scared though, she was afraid, she just wasn’t ready, and she felt that at any moment they could go further than were. She was thinking about the rape and felt uncomfy once again.

Just when she was about to pull away, she sees Blaine open the car door.

“Girls? Really, ugh c’mon we’ve been looking for you.” Blaine sort of screams, causing the whole glee club to run back to the car.

They all see Santana and Brittany again, heavily blushing with swollen lips, and Brittany’s hand under Santana’s shirt still.

“Girls, goddammit not again`” Quinn screeches, quickly turning back around.

“Y’all need to learn some damn self-control,” Mercedes mumbles out.

Tina and Rachel just quickly turn around and leave, while the boys eyes bulge open and walk away.

The girls just look at each other and giggle, they step out the car and chase their friends into the restaurant.

They meet them at the table and sit next to each other. Quinn mumbles out,” look! Here come the horn dogs. You guys need to chill; this is the second time this day alone.”

“Wait, Second?” Blaine states. “If I had to see that more than once I would cry.

“Mhm, that’s how we figured out they were a thing in the first place.” Mercedes says enthusiastically.

They both look at each other and start to giggle again, leaving the whole table confused but intrigued about their ‘relationship’.

The waiter soon comes to take their orders, Blaine and Kurt got cheese ravioli, Mercedes and Sam got tator tots and Spaghetti (Weird I know), Mike and Tina got Chicken Caesar Salad. And Rachel and Quinn got Lasagna.

When it came to Santana and Brittany, The Latina looked at the blonde deeply for a few seconds, asking what she wanted, then she spoke out,” Can we get some s-spaghetti and meatballs, also fettucine a-a-alfredo please?”

“Wait hold on; how did you know what she wanted?” Mercedes questions, with the whole table nodding in agreement.

“Y-You guys know Lady and the Tramp?” Santana states. The group nods yes. “Well i-its one of B-Britt’s favorite movies, b-because of the cute little spaghetti and meatball scene. Also a-additionally she already l-loved spaghetti in t-the first p-place.”

The whole group awes at them, Brittany blushes bright pink. Santana leans and whispers,” Don’t w-worry, its really c-cute.” Brittany gives her a giant smile and gives her a soft peck, then they just stare at each other, blushing profusely. They soon get pull out of their moment when they here Quinn say,” Ahem.” The girls look to see everyone staring at them.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that she’s so damn cute.” Brittany says as she bops Santana’s nose, they start to giggle again, leaving everyone wanting to know more about them, and how they work.

“Santana, Brittany how did you meet?” Tina questions.

“U-Uh well I just g-got laid off at m-my second job, I was a j-janitor at Lima Memorial, and I was crying and w-wondering how I was gonna s-survive on half as much when I barley d-do in the first place. I ran into Britt o-on the way out cause I couldn’t s-see through the tears in my eyes. She talked to me, a-and complemented me and we’ve been close e-ever since.” Santana says, smiling at the blond the whole time through.

“Aww that’s cute,” Tina replies.

“Lemme get your numbers so I can add you to the New Directions Chat.” Mercedes states

Brittany gives her number, while Santana stumbles out,” U-Um I d-don’t have a phone...”

“Oh girl it’s okay, just use Britt’s, make sure to tell us when us you texting though, alright?” Mercedes says.

“A-Alright.” Santana replies.

Everyone talked about a funny moment that they remember, Sam once tried to dye his hair black to look like James Bond, Mercedes dressed up as young Michael Jackson for Halloween when she was 7, afro and all. Blaine was a performer in his neighborhood, doing Elvis impersonations with his older brother, Cooper. Tina and Mike told once during the camp they’re counselors at, Mike ripped his pants going to save a kid from jumping into rocky water. Kurt tried some of his aunt’s high heels when he was 6 and slipped and fell. Quinn and Rachel told a story about how a couple years ago, they fell into woodchips in the playground after Rachel decided to jump on Quinn’s back while she was on the Monkey bars. Brittany talked about when she was 4 she dressed up in her duck costume and only quacked for weeks without speaking an ounce of English. Lastly, Santana told how her little brother got his head stuck in bucket when he was a baby, and he kept bumping in to everything.

By the time the food came, everyone was wheezing so hard they couldn’t breathe, they were doing a group impersonation of the Jackson 5 and Sam got up to be Marlon so he could dance in the restaurant isles and her almost knocked over a waiter. The whole restaurant was looking at them, but they could care less.

They all ate in relative silence, Santana fed Brittany her food and vice versa, they were caught in their own world again and didn’t notice that everyone was aweing at them again. The two blushed heavily and started looking around at basically nothing.

When they finished eating, they all paid for a share of the bill, Santana really wanted to, but Brittany insisted, since she wanted to be a ‘gentlelady’.

As they drove everyone home, promising to do this again, and saying the see you tomorrows. Mercedes tapped Santana to whisper to her, “Girl, you better ask Brittany out, c’mon we all see how you look at each other.”

“I k-know ‘Cedes, I’m just scared, I d-don’t know how to do it, or p-plan it.”

“Do something that you and Brittany love, it has to be nice but not too over the top, when you plan it you’ll now, trust me.”

“Thanks ‘Cedes, tell your mom I said hi.”

Mercedes shook her head yes and soon left the car.

When it was their time to leave, they thanked Mike and Tina and soon walked into the house, and went straight up to Britt’s room, changed into pajamas, and laid down.

“Tonight was really fun, I’m glad we decided to go,” Brittany states sleepily.

“Yeah, it r-really was Britt.”

It was all that needed to be said

The two fell asleep, Brittany spooning Santana, holding her tightly, vowing to never let her go.

* * *

Hi yall! I hope you enjoy it, make sure to leave feed back! And I will post soon, bye!!


	10. sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals are finally here, what will the outcome look like?

(Mid-October)

Today was the day.

It was finally Sectionals.

The glee club was up late last night. They were at Mercedes house, figuring out choreography and finishing up the set list. Brittany and Mike had the biggest weight on their shoulders, making every dance step and teaching it to the kids, and some of them defiantly need dancing help.

Santana was also stressed, she finished the lyrics of ‘Loser Like Me’, and had to teach it to the glee club so they could memorize it. It took forever, and soon everyone was sprawled around Mercedes house, sleeping with their partners. Santana and Brittany ended up under the table, laying on the rug, with Brittany spooning Santana from behind, intertwined with each other.

Santana woke up first, she checked the clock, and it was 6 in the morning. She was incredibly sleep deprived, but she knew she had to get through it. Her stomach started to grumble, so she decided to make breakfast for everyone.

She got eggs, sausage, and ingredience for vegan pancakes, so Rachel could eat something too. She cracked the eggs and added cheese, milk, and adobo to them and started scrambling them in a skillet. She combined flour, sugar, baking powder, vanilla, and coconut milk and started cooking them as well as the sausage.

Brittany woke up to the sweet smell of sausage, she groggily gets up, and sees that Santana isn’t there, so she goes and looks for her in the kitchen.

She walks in a sees her cooking and envelopes her in a giant hug from behind.

“Britt!” Santana says, clearly surprised and looks up at the blonde with a smile.

“You can cook? Damn you really can do everything baby,” she says as she goes down for a kiss. Santana’s cheeks turn to a bright red, and they both giggle.

“Are you s-still tired Britt?”.

“Yeah, my feet are a bit sore, but I’ll live.” Santana laughs at the response.

“Do you think we should wake the others soon?” Brittany inquires, looking back and seeing a couple of them in the living room.

“Yea, I was planning on it, we have to get to school by 7:30.”

The girls talk and giggle, while they both cook breakfast, when Mrs. Jones walks into the room, smelling food from her room, and sees the two girls cooking on the stove.

“Oh! Hi Mrs. Jones”

“H-Hello Mrs. Jones.”

“Hello Brittany and Santana, what are you girls doing up so early?”

“Um, I-I woke up e-early and I was hungry s-so I decided to cook for everyone!”

“And I woke up to her cooking so I decided to help.” Brittany states enthusiastically with a smile.

“That’s sweet, is anyone else up yet?”

“N-No, we were p-planning to wake them up s-soon though.”

“Hmm, how about I do that and help y’all out in return for breakfast” Mrs. Jones says.

“That would b-be great, thank y-you!” The two girls responded.

Mrs. Jones starts to walk away, before she turns around again and says,” So you two…”

Both girls blush, and Mrs. Jones takes that for an answer and walks way.

But thing is, they still don’t really know and have been in a weird undeclared limbo for almost a month and a half now. They make out and do other couple-ly stuff, but both of them are too shy to make the next move, fearing the other will reject each other.

But Santana thinks today will be the day, after their awaited Sectionals win (hopefully), she’s gonna ask Brittany to go on a date with her to Thai Jasmine, a new busy place in Lima. After the they’re gonna see the ducks and is gonna ask her to be girlfriends, and skip the dating part in whole since technically that’s already happening now.

Soon the kids come in the kitchen and see them cooking and they start to take servings and eat.

“Wow, dang Santana, this is really good!” Quinn states.

“It does look good, although I can’t eat any of it.” Rachel says sadly.

“I knew this w-was gonna happen, R-Rachel the pancakes are v-vegan.” Santana says proudly.

“Really? You thought of me?”

“Y-Yup, now dig In cause we got a S-Sectionals win to claim, am I right?”

All the kids cheer in agreement.

* * *

After everyone, ate, got ready, and changed, they made it to school and on the bus to Westvale High, which was a solid 15-minute ride. Nerves were staring to go through everyone, especially Santana, you could see the poor Latina shaking visibly from her seat.

“San, Baby, you gotta calm down, you’ll be okay. C’mhere.” Brittany soon held Santana in her arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering encouraging messages to her. She soon calmed down as everyone looked at them in awe. Brittany looked up and saw the stares in their direction, “What?” she questioned, incredibly confused.

Everyone soon quickly looked away and changed their focus on to something random.

The moment was about to arrive; they were about to go on stage.

The girls were dressed in white and black dresses while the boys were in black dress shirt and pants with a white tie.

Santana was so nervous, her palms were sweaty, and she was shaking again, Finn and Rachel were doing a ballad, and were outside performing already, they were just waiting for there cue.

Brittany sees the Latinas nervousness and soon consoles her.

“Hey look at me.” Santana slowly looks into the blonde’s shiny blues. “You are a star, Santana, you can do this, don’t sweat it.” Brittany soon walks away to the other side where the other half of the New Directions were waiting to come out of the right side of the curtain. Santana soon breathes, smiles and walks out on que to start Loser Like Me.

**_Santana (Brittany)_ **

**_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (yeah)  
But hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)  
But hey, give it just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_ **

Santana looks and sees Brittany killing her dance solo, and gives her a small smile again.

**_Mercedes_ **

**_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day, you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_ **

**_Everyone_ **

**_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me  
A loser like me_ **

**_Mike_ **

**_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_ **

**_Tina_ **

**_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day, you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_ **

**_Everyone_ **

**_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_ **

**_Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_ **

The crowd screams and goes wild, giving the kids a standing ovation, they soon run off the stage.

“Guys we killed it!” Rachel screams. The whole glee club screams in agreement.

“You guys really did, I’m so proud right now,” Mr. Shue states. “Now we wait for the judges to get results.

* * *

The kids file on the stage and wait for the guy to announce the winner.

“Welcome to Northwestern Ohio Sectionals!” The announcer said.

“Alright, in 3rd place is Oral Intensity.” The kids go get the 3rd place trophy.

“In first place is……It’s a tie between the New Directions and Warblers, you both go on to the regionals.”

All the kids scream and celebrate and jump, the hard work they put in paid off.

It was 5pm once all the kids got on the bus back to McKinley.

They were all tired and some of the couples were sloppily making out, but Brittany and Santana were sitting, hand in hand, Brittany’s head on Santana’s shoulder.

“Hey B.” Santana asked, figuring it was all or nothing.

“Yeah San.”

“D-Do you wanna go and…feed t-the ducks?”

“Yeah! That sounds awesome baby.” The two go for a quick peck and go back to holding hands.

* * *

All the kids get picked up by their parents at McKinley, Brittany tells her mom to stop and see the ducks before the sun sets completely.

The girls walk out to the pond, bag of bread in and sit by the water, with Santana in-between Brittany’s legs as they throw bread pieces and the ducks.

“Hey B-Britt, would you- w-would you be my g-girlfriend?” Santana broke the peaceful silence between the two.

Brittany looks down at the Latina with probably the biggest smile known to man, “ Baby, aww I would love to be your girlfriend.”

“R-Really,” Santana says, tears forming.

“Yes, I would.” Brittany soon pulls her in for a kiss.

But it was different.

It wasn’t rushed or hungry.

It showed what the two were feeling at this moment.

Love. Pure love.

* * *

Hi!! I hope you enjoyed, don’t forget to leave feedback!! And I will be probably uploading only at least 4 times a week, but if I have time I will do more, bye!!


	11. confessionals week pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessionals week hits the glee club, what will go down?

Santana and Brittany walk in the choir room on Monday on an all-time high, they won sectionals last Friday, and it felt awesome. Also they finally came official, and it feels so good to be openly with the girl you love. The school reactions today were not bad, some stares and whispers, but nothing too bad yet at least.

They sit next to each other and Brittany starts rambling about cats while waiting for Mr. Shue and a couple other kids to arrive.

“You are t-the cutest e-ever Britt,” Santana admits bashfully, bopping the blonde’s nose lightly.

“Thanks San,” Brittany whispers out, blushing so hard her cheeks are almost red.

The two stare into each other, like they do a lot, their unspoken words of love transmitting between them.

“Come here San,” Brittany soon pulls her into the kiss. It starts of soft, but soon gets sloppy, Santana parts her lips a bit, allowing the blonde to insert her tongue in, but before it goes any further, Quinn soon speaks out.

“Alright lovebirds c’mon pull away before I barf.”

“I thought it was hot,” Puck states, Rachel hits him on the back of the head, scowling.

They pull away as Brittany strokes Santana’s cheek, making her smile.

“W-Well Quinn at least I-I’m dating someone,” Santana rolls her eyes jokingly as she looks at the other blonde.

The choir room erupts in laughter and giggles.

“Oh wow San, that’s a low blow,” Quinn answers sarcastically, “Your wrong actually.”

“Dang Quinn, who’s the lucky person?” Artie questions. The whole club nods in agreement, looking for an answer.

Just as Quinn was about to respond, Finn, Sam, and Mr. Shue walk in. Finn looks furious as he stops and looks at the club before he moves to a chair in the back corner with the sourest expression on his face.

“Alright everybody!” Mr. Shue exclaims. “So last week we won sectionals.” The group cheers. “Regionals are in a little over 3 months away in February, so we don’t have to prepare for that just yet.”

“This week I want to tap deep into your hidden secrets, I’m gonna call it Confessionals Week. Each of you has to admit and deep secret or something you feel ashamed about through song. It doesn’t matter, everyone has to participate this week. Now start thinking of ideas by yourself.”

Brittany was nervous, she didn’t have a lot of big secrets, besides her past. It was the only one she could admit, when she got home she’ll have to talk to Santana about what she’s gonna do.

* * *

When the girls get home, they go straight to Brittany’s room and sit on the bed and start their Spanish homework in comfortable silence. Brittany soon breaks it thought.

“San?” she says meekly, and very un-Brittany like.

The Latina looks up, concerned,” Yeah b-baby.”

“For Mr. Shue’s assignment, what are you doing for it.”

“U-Uh well, I’m singing about my little brother, I-I really miss him a lot. There’s s-so much I’m m-missing in his life, ya know.” Santana chokes up and stops for a second, looking into the blonde’s eyes quickly before re-focusing her attention back at her homework

“Coco was his f-favorite move, and I use to s-sing the song, ‘Remember M-Me’ as a lullaby every night to him, and the l-lyrics kind of explain w-what I feel.”

“I’ve never seen Coco.” Brittany softly confesses.

“After I p-perform tomorrow we have to w-watch it. I know y-you’ll love it baby,” Santana assured. “What a-are you doing?”

“I was thinking about singing about…. him, putting all my emotions and letting it out, but I’m scared Sanny.” Brittany quietly admits.

Santana lays back on the bed’s headboard and calls Brittany over, “Come here Britt.” Brittany soon presses herself into Santana’s embrace. The Latina strokes the blonde’s cheek.

“L-Listen, you don’t have t-to do that, you can tell M-Mr. Shue that you can’t.”

“But then people are gonna get suspicious, and then they’re gonna pester me. It’s okay San, I had a song in mind anyways.”

“Which song b-baby?”

“‘I’ve got to go now’ by Toni Childs, but I’m gonna need your killer guitar skills to help me.” Brittany remarked, her grin re-appearing.

“I’ll do a-anything for you Brittany.” Santana kisses Brittany softly on the forehead.

* * *

Brittany walks out of her 1st period Math class the next day, going to pick up Santana from her Earth Science class so they could drop stuff in their lockers and head to glee club.

She creeps behind Santana and taps her on her shoulder, the Latina turns around with a smile.

“C’mon! Let’s got baby,” Brittany exclaims.

“H-Hold on Britt, I need t-to stop by my locker.”

They go to her locker, which is adjacent to Brittany’s, and she puts her Science book back, as they talk about how excited they are for Literature later, when Karofsky and Finn come and scare them from behind.

“Well, isn’t it the school’s new dykes, Blondie you can do so much better than Lepez.” Karofsky shouts, pinning himself onto Britt. Finn just stands there, watching.

“L-Leave my girlfriend alone y-you idiot! All you insecure ass j-jocks do is pick on us, well l-look at me D-Dave.” The entire hallway hushes, no one ever calls Karofsky by his first name.

“If you, and y-your little ‘c-crew’ think you can hurt Britt o-or any of my glee f-friends, you w-will pay, I’m fed up and t-tired.” Santana screamed, her eyes widened, remembering that she said this out loud.

Dave soon gets off Brittany and goes to her and strikes her on the cheek. It instantly throbs, and Santana winces.

“Don’t, ever talk to me like that again, you got it?” All Santana does is stare deep into his eyes.

“I think you’ll enjoy what’s coming next, it’s long overdue for reinstating.” Dave spits out.

Soon Santana feels the cold burning sensation of slushy coming down on her head. Finn watches her, then him and Karofsky walk away.

“Brittany?” Santana tries to wipe the substance off her eyes with her shirt, but it burns really bad. She can soon open them wide enough to see Brittany leaned against her locker like a statue, her eyes wide.

“Britt it’s o-okay, come on look a-at me. “she persisted.

The blonde soon goes into the Latina’s arms unexpectedly; it makes Santana stumble a bit.

“I-I-I…” Brittany stumbles out.

“Shh, Baby I-I know.” Santana tightens her hold around her.

They hold each other for about 10 minutes, until Santana speaks again.

“Baby.”

“Yeah.” Brittany sniffles out.

“I would love to hold you forever baby, but I would like t-to go clean myself up, and then go to glee c-club? Santana whispers.

“I don’t want to go San, I just want to stay here.” Brittany meekly states.

“I know.” Santana kisses her forehead. “B-But I have to perform today, a-after, we can go home and w-watch Lady and the Tramp?”

Brittany smiles, “That sounds good, c’mon lets go check out your bruise on your face as well, I hate seeing you hurt.”

* * *

_In the choir room_

Mr.Shue walks in to the choir room to see everyone yelling loudly.

“Hey! Kids what’s going on?”

“We haven’t seen Santana and Brittany all day.” Mike answers.

“They always make it on time and are cuddling in the back by the time we all arrive.” Tina added.

Finn stays silent, looking the other way.

“Finn, what happened.” Rachel firmly questions. Finn doesn’t answer.

They all gasp when they see the girls walk into the room, Brittany’s eyes are red, and Santana’s curly hair is wet, and she has a giant bruise on her cheek.

“Girls what happened?” Mr.Shue questions, clearly concerned.

“Finn and K-Karosfky.” Santana mumbles.

“What did they do?” Mercedes asks.

“Finn slushed San, and Karosfky was pressing up on me…um when Santana yelled at him and he smacked her.” Brittany replied softly.

The whole room gasped and an eerie silence fills the room. Rachel moves out of her seat from Finn, and goes to Quinn.

“Santana is your cheek okay?” Artie asks.

“W-Worse has happened to me, I-I’ll live.” She whispers out.

“You girls have to go report this.” Mr. Shue says.

“Can w-we do it after this, I want t-to get my confession out.” Santana answers.

“Fine, the stage is your Santana.” Mr. Shue sighs out.

Santana leads Brittany to her chair and softly caress her cheek and smiles before going to perform. She grabs the guitar to her left and starts to strum.

_Santana:_

**_Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry_ **

The glee club could tell something was different about Santana when she sang that, they could feel the emotion reeking from her, also they could see the tears starting to form.

**_For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_ **

**_Remember me  
Though I have to travel far  
Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar  
Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
Until you're in my arms again  
Remember me_ **

She stops strumming and sniffles as the whole club gives her roaring applause. She goes to sit next to Brittany, who whispers, “That was so beautiful baby.”

“Santana, I think we could all agree that that was amazing, some of the kids are in tears.” Mr. Shue speaks out. “What was the story behind it?’

“It’s a-about my little brother, Ant.”

“Ant?” Mr. Shue questions.

“Sorry, his f-full name is Antonio, he’s 7. Ever since I-I was kicked out, I’ve only seen him o-once, when I was in the h-hospital, and that was really s-short. I just feel like I’m missing out on him g-g-growing up and it’s my fault.”

“Santana, baby, It’s not your fault, its Finn’s he outed you in the first place.” Brittany speaks out, wrapping her hands around Santana’s waist.

The whole club looks at Finn, he mutters out,” It’s not my fault she decided to be a dyke.”

“You know what? I’m d-done! Finn you have made m-my life a living hell sine l-last year, I’m over it! You think I w-would choose to be disowned? Do you think I would want to b-be looked as a s-sin by my p-parents? You’re such a d-dumbass if you think so. I’m sorry Mr. Shue, I can’t be in here if he is.” Santana storms out.

“Finn, you disgust me.” Brittany scoffs as she grabs her and Santana’s belongings and walks out after her.

“I’m sorry Mr. Shue, I don’t stand with him.” Tina says as she leaves, Mike follows her.

“I agree,” Artie rolls out with Puck, Sam, and Quinn.

“Finn, I really thought you learned something from being my brother, I guess I was wrong.” Kurt leaves.

“All I’m saying Finn, is we’re through.” Rachel snapped as she goes to follow Kurt.

“Finn, you need to make things right, you’re in some serious trouble.” Mr. Shue says firmly, he picks up his bags and walks out.

Finn sits alone in the chair, thinking what he did to deserve this.

* * *

Part one of Confessions week is done! I’m gonna probably upload part two tomorrow and rename the chapters. And yes I know Coco was released in 2017, but it fit really well, and the song is beautiful, so we’re gonna roll with it :) Don’t forget to give feedback!


	12. confessionals week pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana admits how she really feels about whats been going on

Santana slams the front door, obviously clearly mad, and goes up to Brittany’s room and shuts the door.

Mrs. Pierce is confused, as it’s 9:40 in the morning and the girls are supposed to be at school, she doesn’t get to think about it much longer as she sees Brittany running after the girl and going upstairs.

She waits a couple of minutes before she hears yelling, so she goes upstairs. The door is now open, and you can hear Santana screaming.

“Brittany, I-I’m so fucking s-stupid, I couldn’t protect you from K-Karofsky, and the worst of all I can’t p-protect myself.”

“Santana, what do you mean?”

“I couldn’t wrestle t-those g-guys off of me h-how can I expect myself t-to fight Dave and F-Finn.” Santana states, her voice getting wobbly.

“Santana, baby the…the rape wasn’t your fault.”

“I could have t-tried harder, I could h-have kicked o-or screamed louder. But, I-I just gave up, I j-just s-stopped fighting and l-let them do t-it. I’m a-a failure B-Britt, I-I’m weak, I don’t know w-why you l-like me.” She starts to cry.

“San! How could you say that? Look at me” Brittany whispers. Santana still doesn’t look up.

“Santana Lopez.” She says firmly. “I said look at me.” The Latina slowly looks up at the blonde.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, I don’t know why Finn, Karosfsky or those other jocks don’t see it. You care about me so much, you hold me when I cry and be patient when I have my nightmares, you understand my love for animals and Lady and the Tramp, even though you’ve probably seen it 5 times in a row.” Santana smiles for a second. “See? You have the most beautiful smile and laugh, and the cutest stutter. When you were raped Santana, it wasn’t your fault, you said no, and they should have listened to you. I promise you Santana, everything you’ve been through, everything you’ve overcame makes me like-no love you Santana. I really, truly love you, nothing that happens to us will ever change that.

By the end of Brittany’s speech both girls were in tears, and staring into each other’s eyes. Santana leans in for a passionate kiss, and it represents all the feelings she feels right now.

As she pulls away, she whispers, “I love y-you too Brittany.” She goes into the blonde’s arms and snuggles into her neck.

Mrs. Pierce feels like she’s intruding on a very intimate moment, but she needs go in and ask and act like she heard nothing.”

“Girls? It’s almost 10am what are you doing home?” Mrs. Pierce questions as she walks in and then gasps.

“Santana, what happened to your face? Tell me now girls.”

Brittany strokes Santana’s arm, puttering her less at edge, before she starts to speak,” There’s this glee member and another jock who’s been bullying me and Santana. ”She mumbles out.

“How long has this been going on girls?”

The girls stay silent.

“Brittany…”

“For me, since the beginning of the school year, San’s had it a lot worse.”

“What do they do? “asks Mrs. Pierce.

“They call us names, slushy us, shove us, and they’ve been hurting Santana, she got outed by them last year.”

“They’ve hit and outed you? Santana, is that where the bruise is from?” Mrs. Pierce says as she walks over to examine it.”

“Yeah.” she says meekly as she winces when Mrs. Pierce touches it.

“But why did you leave school, is it because of this?”

“N-No, well kind of, we w-were late to glee cause of I-it, and when we walked he a-acted like he’s been doing the right t-thing. “The Latina softly spoke. “I yelled at h-him cause I w-was fed u-up, then I left the r-room.”

“I’m so sorry about what’s been going on, you two should have told me sooner.” Mrs. Pierce comments.

The girls look down.

“It’s okay, girls how about you two take a nap, both of you look exhausted, then we’ll go to the school around 1-ish to report this, I’ll wake y’all up.”

“Thank you.” They say in unison.

Brittany lays back on the bed and goes under the covers, “Big or little spoon San” she questions.

“Little Please.” Santana replies.

Santana soon gets under with her and Brittany wraps her arms around the Latina.

Before Brittany dozes off, the last thing she hears is, “Just…t-thank you.”

* * *

Brittany wakes up to the smell of spaghetti sauce wafting in the room. Her stomach then grumbles; she hasn’t eaten since 7. She turns to her alarm clock and see’s that it’s 12:17, and then looks at Santana, and decides to not wake her up yet. She strokes her brunette hair out of her face before she slowly untangles herself, desperately trying not to wake her up. She succeeds and was about to leave before she realizes she should probably leave a note so that Santana doesn’t worry, she’s had to worry enough this year, too much for her age. She gets her duck pen from her dresser and sticks a note on her pillow before she walks out.

She dashes down the stairs to see that she was right, her mom was simmering the sauce in the kitchen, and garlic bread was in the oven. Her mouth was watering, and she really wanted to not think about what’s about to happen in school.

“Hi Mom.”

“Hey sweetie! Didn’t notice you there, foods almost ready! Where’s Santana?” Mrs. Pierce asks.

“She’s still sleeping, she’s exhausted. We had a good talk.”

“What did y’all talk about?” Mrs. Pierce questions, even though she knows.

“She thinks she’s weak, and not strong enough to be with me. She just needed to know that I…... I love her.” Brittany whispers out shyly.

“You love Santana?” Mrs. Pierce asks, shocked because she didn’t hear that part.

“Yeah.” She replies, averting her gaze to her feet, obviously uncomfortable. “She’s just my world Mom, I don’t know what I would do without her.” She meekly replies.

Santana sits on the stairs, listening to their conversation, tearing up. She’s never felt more loved with Brittany, and she’s now sure the blonde feels just the same.

She slowly walks down the steps and into the kitchen to meet them, she had some nerves about what she was about to do, confronting Finn and Karofsky is gonna take a lot of guts.

Guts that until she met Brittany, she didn’t know she had.

She walks up to the island and wraps herself around Brittany, the blonde gasps and turns her head slightly to see the Latina.

“Hey you!” Brittany says enthusiastically.

“Hi” Santana replies meekly.

Santana pulls Brittany into a quick kiss cause obviously Mrs. Pierce was there, and she didn’t want to give her a show.

Santana soon takes a seat next to Brittany as Mrs. Pierce hands both of them a bowl of noodles and bread. They soon start to eat in comfortable silence, both of them are starving. Brittany side-glances at the Latina, even when she’s just woke up she’s stunning. Santana soon notices Brittany’s glance and looks at her back, Brittany blushes furiously as she looks away.

“W-What are you l-looking at B?” Santana questions with a smirk on her face.

“Your just really pretty Santana.” Brittany replies and she reaches out and tucks the Latina’s curls behind her ear. Santana starts to blush as well.

“Thank y-you baby. “she replies softly.

Mrs. Pierce watches the interaction between the two, them in their own little world, so in love, it makes her heart melt.

“C’mon girls finish and go get freshened up so we can head out.” She says.

* * *

They were on the way to school, Brittany looks at Santana and sees her eyes almost popping out of her socket. She takes the Latina’s hand and strokes it, Santana looks at her with the same expression.

“It’s gonna be okay San, trust me.” The blonde whispers out.

They head in and go to the office, a few people look up at them on there way. As soon as they get to the office Mrs. Pierce says, “I would like to speak with Principal Figgins please.”

“Okay, he’s currently free right now, go on in,” the receptionist replies.

They walk in as Figgins looks up and says,” Mrs. Pierce, Ms. Pierce, Ms., Lopez what brings you here.”

“From what Santana and Brittany has told me, Finn Hudson and David Karofsky have been physically and verbally abusing these kids for months.” Mrs. Pierce answers.

“Is that true girls?” Both girls nod yes. “What have they been doing?”

“They c-call us d-dykes, slushy us and s-shove us into l-lockers, Karofsky slapped me today, and Finn outed m-me last year in t-the hallway.” Santana speaks softly.

“Why didn’t you bring this to my attention sooner?” Figgins asks.

“I-I thought that n-no one would care.” She whispers.

“Let me call and we can set up a time where would could talk with the parents together, does that sound good, ill contact you later today?”

“Okay, thank you Principal Figgins.” Mrs. Pierce answers, as they walk out.

As they walk down the now empty hallway, Mrs. Pierce starts to talk., “I wish y’all told me sooner about this.”

“Sorry.” Both of them whispered.

“It’s okay, now let’s go home and you two could rest some more.”

* * *

They got home around 2-ish and they went back to sleep, Santana woke up at 4pm and thought of something, she’s never taken Brittany on a real dinner date! They’ve been to the pond and sat with each other but she didn’t think that counted. She soon untangles herself from Brittany and straddled her hips and started peppering light kisses around her face.

Brittany soon starts to wake up, and Santana is met with a pair of shiny blues looking at her.

“Hi.” Santana whispers.

“This is a good way to wake up,” Brittany says in a sleep-filled voice. They both laugh about it.

Santana starts to ramble out, “Brittany, c-can I take you out o-on a date.”

“Aww San, I would love to!” Brittany exclaims.

“I’m sorry I-I’ve been such a shitty g-girlfriend,we haven’t been on a r-real dinner date.” Santana says softly, lowering her head.

“Aww, baby you’re not shitty, it’s both of out faults, you’re not the only one responsible for dates. I think we’ve both been so distracted on enjoying the little things we haven’t been able to celebrate fully yet.”

“You think s-so Britt.”

“Yeah I do, come here.” Brittany motions for Santana to lay back on top of her, they lay in comfortable silence until Santana speaks out.

“B-Britt, can we talk a-about something.” She says meekly.

“Anything, is everything okay?”

“Um what’s t-the furthest you’ve g-gone sexually in a r-relationship.” She blurts out.

Brittany doesn’t even look fazed by the question. She answers, “Second base, I never really felt as strongly with anyone else as I have with you, it felt wrong to do anything else with someone I really didn’t care about.” She leans up and kisses her quickly. “When you feel ready, I’ll be able to give myself to someone I really love, and that’s what matters.”

“But I-I won’t be able to give-.”

“Santana what did I tell you.” She soon sits up with Santana in her arms. “The rape doesn’t count to me, you didn’t want it clearly, you didn’t consent to it. Whenever you actually decide to do it, it’s the time that counts, cause you and me will feel the same mutually.”

“Thank you B-Britt.”

They lay in silence for some time until they decide it’s time to get ready to go, both of them brimming with excitement.

* * *

Hi yall, im sorry for the delay, I got caught up in something yesterday and couldn’t write. There’s gonna be one more part of confessionals week that’s gonna be huge!! This one was kinda of fillery, and not my best work, but it is needed to develop the story along. BYE!!!


	13. a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittana's first date!! But what will happen after

Both girls were so excited for their date, they took their time getting ready, making sure each ounce of makeup is applied on perfectly. They were in two different rooms getting ready, with Brittany in her room and Santana in Mrs. Pierces.

Santana was taking her to Vivace’s, which was a restaurant just outside of Lima. It was fancy, and Santana was using her money saved up from working to go.

As she was finishing moisturizing her curls, Mrs. Pierce walks in and gasps,” Santana honey you look beautiful!”

“Thank you M-Mrs. Pierce” she says as she blushes.

She was wearing a red cocktail dress with pumps and gold hoops. She had smoky eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

“Is B-Britt ready? “she asks, eager to see the Blonde.

“Almost!” Mrs. Pierce replies. “How about you go wait in the living room so you can meet her as she walks down”

Santana nods as she walks out.

Brittany was about to go see Santana, putting on her white mini top hat headband as a finishing touch. She walks backwards so she has a full body view of herself. She’s wearing a blue strap mini dress that matches her eyes, with a white leather jacket that matches her headband.

Her mom knocks on the door and walks in, gasping as she saw her daughter, “Brittany you look beautiful honey.”

“Thanks mom! Do you think San will like it?” she whispers shyly.

“I bet she will. Now she’s waiting down stairs go see her.”

Brittany gets up and slowly walks out the room.

Santana sits on a chair near the stairs, her palms sweating, what if this date goes wrong? Hundreds of scenarios whirl around her head, but before she can get out of control, Ashley walks in the room,

“Hey San! What’s got you nervous?” she asked as she sits nets to her.

“I’m t-taking you sister out on a d-date.” Santana replied as she wipes her palms on dress.

“Why are you nervous about that?” Ashley questions.

Brittany walks out of her room and is going down the stairs when she hears Ash and Santana talking. She stops and listens closely.

“C-Can I tell y-you a secret Ash.” The tinier blonde nodded. “Your sister m-makes me feel really special inside, l-like whenever I-I see her she automatically b-brightens everything up.”

“Do you think you like her like Tramp Likes Lady?” Santana chuckles at the question.

“Yeah, I really l-love her s-s-squirt.” She says and she ruffles the little blonde’s locks.

“Hey! Santana stop it!” Ashley barley gets it out cause she’s giggling too hard.

Brittany watches the scene with adoration, Santana would be a great mom.

Wait, did she just think that?

Brittany knows she shouldn’t be thinking about that, it’s too soon, but she can’t stop. Santana has a soft spot for Ashley, she always helps her with her ‘hard’ second grade math, and always entertainers her when she’s busy doing something.

She thinks about in 10 years when they own a nice house somewhere with a fence and lots of space with a little kid running around (that Santana would obviously carry). She’ll be a dance teacher while Santana will probably be doing some sort of singing (she has to ask her what she wants to be later).

All she can do right now though is just watch as Ash plays with the love of her life. She gets so wrapped into daydreaming that she doesn’t notice the Latina staring at her with her mouth open. Lips moving but can’t seem to say anything.

“B-Britt you look a-amazing.” Santana awes.

Brittany finally snaps back in reality and sees Santana in front of her and her jaw drops.

“You look beautiful Santana.” She whispers out.

Both of them blush as they stare at each other, but then Santana walks over to Brittany and gives her a passionate kiss that ends up leaving them breathless and panting. The Latina tucks Brittany’s hair behind her ear and smiles.

“Words c-can’t describe how h-hot you look.” she says as she smirks. The blonde’s cheeks turn bright red.

“Britt lets g-go, your m-mom is waiting in the car.” She puts her hand out so Brittany would take it and they soon walk down the stairs.

The drive to the restaurant was about 10 minutes, and it was completely silent, both girls were holding hands in the back, extremely nervous.

Santana was trying not to mess the date completely up, while Brittany was nervous about what was going to happened.

They soon got out of the car, and walked into the restaurant, Brittany was in awe, this place was really fancy, like really fancy.

“Table f-for Lopez please!” Santana asks.

“Alright follow me,” the waiter answers.

They soon get seated across from each other, and then the waiter starts to speak again, “we’ll be back when you’re ready to order!” The girls nod with smiles.

“I-I meant it when you looked really hot t-tonight.” Santana smirks.

Brittany starts to blush again as they both giggle, the tension that was there clearly gone.

“Can I ask you a question babe?” Brittany whispers out shyly.”

“Yeah s-sure whatever!”

“What do you wanna do after high school?”

“I’m not r-really sure, I like songwriting, so maybe t-trying it out professionally, or producing, I-I don’t really c-care as long as I’m w-with you?” Santana says looking into Brittany’s piercing blues.

“Really,” Brittany says, tears forming.

“I love y-you Brittany, and I d-don’t want to b-be with anyone else, ever.”

She looks into the blonde’s eyes, and Brittany knows she fully and truly believes her, with her whole heart.

“Thank you Santana.” The blond leans over the table to kiss the Latina it was short and sweet, cause they obviously can’t make out here even though that’s what Brittany really wants to do right now. As she pulls away she knocks over the salt and pepper shakers in the process, making them spill all over the table. They stare at each other with wide eyes before they burst into laughter.

“Britt, babe y-you’re gonna get u-us in trouble!” she wheezed out.

“I didn’t mean it San!!” she shrieks out.

They both giggle so hard that the whole restaurants looking at them with confused looks. They notice and soon go silent, but as soon as everyone starts eating they quietly laugh again.

“B-Britt what are y-you gonna get?”

“Hmm, idk what are you?” she replies with a smirk.

“I know EXACTLY w-what you’re getting.” She answers with a smile.

“What.” She smiles back

“T-The 4 cheese r-ravioli and meatballs.”

“San! How..”

“I just know Britt.”

The two soon order and quickly after get their food. They eat in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances each other.

They soon get the check, and as soon as Santana was about to pay, Brittany starts to speak.

“Are you sure you wanna pay, I feel like 50/50 would be better.”

“Brittany w-who took you out t-tonight? Now let m-me pay and then w-we’re gonna go home and watch movies and make o-out.” Santana smiles at her.

Brittany smiles at her and they walk out the restaurant, hand in and hand, without a care in the world.

* * *

It’s been 20 minutes since the finished eating and Mrs. Pierce isn’t here.

Brittany has called and texted and she still won’t pick up.

“Baby I t-think we s-should call a taxi.” Santana says.

“Yeah your right, I’m just confused about what made her not show up?” Brittany inquires, a hint of concern in her voice.

Santana senses it right about, “Hey l-look at me.” Brittany looks down at Santana. “Your m-mom is fine, trust me o-okay?”

Brittany nods as she pulls up the number for the Lima Taxi and dials it.

* * *

By the time they get home, its quarter to 8 and the girls are tired for waiting so long.

“Her cars here? Weird.” Brittany states.

Brittany pulls out the spare key from under the rug and unlocks the door.

“Mom?” Britt yells.

She takes Santana’s hand and goes around the house looking for her.

They walk into the kitchen and see Mrs. Pierce on the floor, crying with the phone dropped a couple feet away.

Brittany rushes over to her mom, “Mom? What happened?”

Mrs. Pierce didn’t respond.

“Mom?! What’s going on c’mon?”

“Brittany…. your dads out of jail, h-he got out on good behavior, and he wants custody of you and Ashley.”

Brittany stands up but freezes as she hears what she said.

“What?”

“Mom, your joking right?”

Mrs. Pierce sits silent.

“Ha-Ha funny quit it mom.”

Mrs. Pierce still doesn’t talk.

“No…h-he can’t be. Fuck! No. No. No. No! Mom, please don’t let him please!” Brittany was sobbing at this point.

She looks at Santana and runs into her arms, The Latina, being surprised, stumbled at the impact but soon pulls Brittany into her chest.

“Y-You won’t let him see us, right mom? Right?”

“I don’t know honey…”

“How could you let this happen? Don’t let them do this!” Brittany screams as she pulls away from Santana and runs away upstairs.

Santana, stunned, quickly goes after Brittany upstairs.

* * *

“Baby?” she says as she walks into the room slowly, seeing Brittany huddled on the bed.

She slowly walks over, trying not to startle the blonde.

“Shh B-Britt its me.” She soon wraps her arms around the blonde and lets her cry for a little bit until she stops.

“I love y-you so much Brittany, you know t-that.” She says as she tucks her blond hair behind her ear. “C-Can I show you how much I love you?” she asks. Brittany swiftly looks up and her eyes widen.

“Are you sure Santana, I don’t want to for-“

“Shh Britt, l-let me take care o-of you.” She whispers into her ear.

Santana is pretty nervous, she’s never done this ever before, she wants to makes Brittany’s first time special, even if hers wasn’t. The only time she’s seen this stuff was on porn (wasn’t really accurate though), and she really wants Brittany to feel good.

Santana makes Brittany lay down flat on the bed as she starts to straddle her hips. They start to kiss passionately, Santana sucks on Brittany lower lip lightly before being allowed access into Brittany’s mouth. Their tongues dance passionately as they soon get a tad bit sloppy. Neither of them seem to care. The blonde wraps her arms around the Latina’s neck, bringing them closer together and adding more force into the kiss.

Santana slows them down and soon stops the kissing. She tugs at the straps of Brittany’s dress, asking for permission to take them off. Brittany nods in response and she soon slides off the baby blue dress to reveal her creamy pale skin.

Santana starts peppering soft, wet kisses on Brittany’s body, starting at her face going down, not leaving a single spot untouched, when she got to the blonde’s bra, she asks again for permission and unclasps it.

She soon takes off her own dress, leaving her in just a bra and underwear.

She peppers kisses all over Brittany’s breasts as she brushed circles over Santana’s nipples as she massaged them thoroughly.

“Fuck, Santana.” She moans out.

She soon moves on, much to Brittany’s displeasure, and kisses the rest of her body. She gets to her thighs and kisses all around her panties.

At this point, Brittany’s body is buzzing with arousal, she’s never felt this good ever, every touch, every kiss Santana does makes her go crazy.

“S-Santana, fuck! Need more.” Brittany manages to get out.

Santana smiles, as she slowly removes Brittany’s damp panties, her arousal clearly showing now. She slowly runs her fingers up and down the blonde’s folds, making her shudder.

She soon starts rubbing her swollen clit, making Brittany moan loudly.

“I need you Santana.” She pants out, clearly needy, if Santana doesn’t touch her she might explode.

She continued to tease a bit, before she slowly put one finger into her drenched folds, it moving in and out with ease.

“Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck Santana!” Brittany kept squeaking out, it felt better than words could every describe.

Santana adds another finger and starts to slowly circle her clit. Brittany could not stop Santana’s name from coming out of her mouth. She starts rocking into her, timed perfectly with her thrusts.

Santana added a third finger, and was slamming hard into Brittany, the blonde was feeling pure ecstasy.

“Shit! Santana I’m gonna-“Brittany cried out Santana’s name as she came. Santana slowed her fingers down as the blonde rode out her orgasm.

She pants, out of breath with a lazy smile on her face. Santana rolls off of her and soon spoons her from behind, knowing that’s what she’ll want.

After a couple of minutes, Santana speaks, “I’ll love you for eternity Brittany Pierce, no matter what happens with your Dad, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Brittany could feel all the love and adoration coming from Santana’s voice.

And she could tell that the Latina really meant it.

They soon fall asleep, both of them tangled in the sheets, basically naked, just content with each other’s company.

* * *

Y’all don’t yell at me!! Ik I haven’t posted in a week and I’m really sorry, but standardized test are coming up so I needed to prepare, don’t worry! I won’t ever do this again without telling you guys first. Also I have a new story coming out soon! But of course this one will be the main priority, also how did you like the smut? I really wanna know how I did and if it was good or bad! Bye!!


	14. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Santana get caught, and they have a meeting with Figgins

Santana wakes up to the sensation of Brittany turning around in her arms and warm, wet kisses hitting her face. She tries to not smile, but soon she can’t help it, and she opens her eyes to Brittany’s deep blues.

“Good morning Britt,” she says groggily, sleep still thick in her voice.

“Good morning San.”

Santana looks at the clock, it’s still pretty early and they have about 40 minutes til’ wake up time.

She wraps her arms tighter around the blonde and asks, “Are you o-okay Britt? We k-kinda didn’t get to t-talk last night cause ya know…”

The blonde looks into her eyes, “Yeah, I’m just a little scared, I don’t want to see him again.”

“Y-You know I’ve g-got you right?” Santana questions, looking deep into Brittany’s eyes.

“Of course I know that Santana, I just don’t want to be separated from you, what if he gets any custody, even partial? I’m don’t even want to be 6 feet near him, now I have to go to court and this is gonna blow up…I just don’t want that.”

“Aww, Britt, I p-promise those judges would be stupid if t-they gave h-him custody.”

They lay for 5 minutes in comfortable silence until Brittany breaks it.

“Thank you for last night, I’ve never felt closer with you than then. I love you Santana.”

“I love you too Brittany.”

They soon start with soft sweet pecks, but with the mix of the cute moment, and how Brittany is naked and Santana just has her undergarments on, the start to make out, with Santana sitting up a bit and leaning on the headboard while Brittany is straddling her.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany’s neck, adding more force into the kiss, they both audibly moan, like really loud, too loud in a house that has other people in the neighboring rooms loud.

Mrs. Pierce woke up to a phone call from Figgins, telling her that she needs to come in early to talk about the Finn and Karofsky situation. She hears the girls, so they must be awake, and she gets up to go tell them.

She walks out and passes Ashley’s room and soon opens the Girls door.

She sees Brittany, naked, on top of Santana, and them kissing heavily.

“UH GIRLS?” she screams.

The girls see her, Santana rolls off to the bed onto the floor where Mrs. Pierce can’t see, while Brittany wraps herself with the nearest sheet.

“Mom! Maybe you could have knocked?” Brittany yelps out.

“Yea sorry, listen Figgins called and wants to see you guys in school early, get ready and meet me at the dining table so we can eat and talk before we go.” Mrs. Pierce states before dashing out the room, no parent should ever see their kid like that.

Brittany looks at Santana with the biggest blush on her face, Santana has a scowl.

“Brittany! W-We’re so dead, she’s g-gonna like separate us!”

“Santana it’s not a big deal- “

“She saw us n-n-naked and y-you think this isn’t a b-big deal?

Brittany starts to smirk at Santana, which turns the icy gaze into a bashful smile.

“Just wait, we’re never gonna hear the end of it. Now let’s get ready babe.” Brittany exclaims.

Brittany and Santana slowly walk down the stairs hand in hand, nervous and embarrassed. As they walk into the kitchen, they see Mrs. Pierce at the table with coffee and oatmeal.

“Hi girls, sit down.” she says with a serious expression.

They both pull out the chairs and sit, looking at each other with wide eyes.

“Alright, I just have a couple questions for you guys if that’s okay.” The girls nod yes.

“Are you two having sex? Because if what I saw was any indication, I think the answer is yes.”

Santana blushed furiously, and nodded yes slowly. Brittany blushes as well, she looks down though, suddenly finding her socks more important.

“Brittany look up at me sweetie.” Brittany looks up at her mother, blush still apparent.

“I’m not mad at either of you, I just want to know, if you are, you’re being safe and taking the right precautions.”

“B-But what do y-you mean safe? It’s n-not like we could g-get each other pregnant?” Santana asks nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

Brittany blush intensifies, Mrs. Pierce looks at Santana and chuckles.

“Santana, honey that’s not what I meant when I said safe, of course I know that, it’s one of the pluses of you two, I don’t have to worry about that.”

Santana stops fidgeting and her eyes widen. She looks at Brittany, and sees her still looking down, she leans over and whispers in her ear. 

“Brittany, b-baby can you please listen to w-what she’s saying, f-for me? I know y-your embarrassed, I am too, b-but if we listen we c-can end this conversation q-quicker?”

She backs away and looks deep into her shiny blues.

“Okay San,” she whispers, taking her hand with the Latina’s as she looks up at her mom.

“What do you mean then?”

“I want to make sure you two are treating each other well, and taking the right precautions about everything, teenagers like to experiment, and all I want is for you two to be safe doing that.”

“Trust me mom, Santana and I love each other, and we understand, can we go to school now?”

“Alright,girls let me get my keys.”

“See Britt? W-What did I s-say? Santana smiles. Brittany looks down bashfully.

“C’mon, let’s h-head out.” Santana extends her hand for Brittany to take. Brittany takes it and they soon head outside to wait for Mrs. Pierce.

* * *

The drive was short, as always. As they neared the school, Brittany could tell that Santana’s nerves were rising. She was unusually more silent than usual, was tense, and was squirming in her seat.

“Hey, look at me.” Brittany stated firmly. As soon as Santana looked up, the blonde looked in the rearview mirror, making sure her mom wasn’t looking, before quickly leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Brittany wanted to show Santana exactly how much she loves her, she wanted to tell her she’s gonna be okay, she wanted to tell her how much she means to her.

She put it all into one kiss, hoping Santana would get it.

And the she does.

As they pull away breathless, Brittany leans her forehead on Santana’s.

“I love you, s-so much Brittany.” Santana whispers out.

“I love you too Santana.”

The two, being so wrapped up in their own world, don’t even realize they’re in the school parking already.

Mrs. Pierce looks behind and sees the them, she smiles, before starting to speak.

“Girls, c’mon we’re here.”

They soon get snapped back into reality, and blush when they see Mrs. Pierce staring right at them.

Santana slowly unbuckles and walks out, Brittany hastily gets out, wanting to get inside asap, it was December, and was extremely chilly.

The hallway is completely barren, not a soul in sight, it’s actually pretty eerie. All of them soon get to Figgins office, they see Finn’s and Karofsky’s parents already there.

“Sorry we’re late Figgins,” Mrs. Pierce says apologetically as she takes a seat.

Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky scoff, giving Mrs. Pierce a mean glare.

“It’s alright let’s get started.” Figgins says. “It seems we have an issue, allegedly Mrs. and Mr. Karofsky and Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, your boys have been tormenting Ms. Pierce and Ms. Lopez for months.

The Hudson’s give a shocked look at Finn, While the Karofsky’s scoff again.

“What did these girls say they did?” Mrs. Karofsky says, rolling her eyes as she speaks.

“Well, it says here that Finn has outed Ms. Lopez, they have both been involved in constant physical contact, which includes slaps, slushies and punches. They have also said homophobic slurs to them. I hope you know this is a very serious matter, I’m thinking of explosion right now as a punishment.”

Finn’s parents look disappointed, while Dave’s look mad

“Hold on Mr. Figgins, don’t you think that’s a little drastic, I mean maybe they shouldn’t be flaunting about their relationship all the time! Some people don’t like it.” Mrs. Karofsky yells.

“We actually have witnesses who have seen the events occur, and we don’t tolerate homophobia at this school.”

“This is bullshit! Why are we even doing this without her parents here?” They both scream as they point at Santana.

Santana slowly looks down sadly, Brittany soon takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Actually, Mrs. Pierce, is Ms. Lopez legal guardian as of now.”

“What happened to her fucking parents, did they drop her ass and leave her?” Mr. Karosfky says and he and his wife chuckle.

“My…M-My parents kicked me out b-because I was a l-lesbian.” Santana whispers out, putting her head down.

An eerie silence cuts through the room, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Mr. Figgins soon breaks the silence.

“Well I think a fair punishment right now is out of school suspension, we’ll have to contact the school board and see if they could review the case and potentially raise it to expulsion.”

“D-Does that mean I-I have to talk to t-them about it?” Santana meekly asks, fear traced through her voice.

“Nope Ms. Lopez you don’t.” Santana sighs in relief.

“Alright, you can go out on your way, thank you for your time.” Figgins exclaims.

As Santana was about to walk out, Mr and Mrs Hudson stop and talk to her.

“Santana, we are so sorry for what Finn has been doing, we had no idea.”

“It’s a-alright Mr. and M-Mrs. Hudson.”

As they walk out into the hall, Mrs. Pierce soon leaves so they could go finish the day.

Brittany notices Santana’s look and questions her.

“Baby, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, It was j-just a bit uncomfy in there.”

Brittany envelops Santana in a big hug, she knows the Latina feel’s the safest in her arms, and it calms her down.

“We’ve missed first period, but we have glee right now, do you want to go? Brittany asks.

“Yeah, l-lets go.” Santana answers.

* * *

As they walk into the choir room, all eyes go on them, which was expected, they kind of disappeared yesterday.

“Oh my gosh you guys are okay!” Mercedes exclaims as she gets up and gives them a hug.

“Where did you guys go yesterday?” Mike questions.

“We….we just needed to have a real heart to heart.” Brittany answered.

As they go and sit down, Mr. Shue walks in.

“Where’s Finn?” Rachel questions, voice laced with disgust.

“H-He’s suspended.” Santana answers. “Might e-even be expelled.”

The whole club is in shock, but then Mr. Shue walks in.

“Alright everybody! So we know in couple weeks’ regionals is on, does anyone have any suggestions?”

Artie raises his hand, “Not a question Mr. Shue, but we’re down a member.”

“Huh? What..” he response, clearly confused.

“Finn’s suspended.” Everyone replies.

“Oh! Well we’ll just have to find another member fast. Again, any suggestions?”  
The glee club was buzzing, everyone was talking at once, Santana soon speaks up. “I-I’ve written a couple of new songs, they aren’t f-finished, but they can be s-something r-really good I think!” she says optimistically.

“Alright, lets here what she’s got!” Everyone cheers as Santana steps to the middle of the room and grabs a guitar.

“This f-first one is called ‘G-Get It Right’, and uh I started w-writing it back when I-I was kicked out and homeless. I have a v-verse, chorus and a b-bridge.”

Santana starts to strum, her guitar, soon getting lost in the medley she created in her head.

 ** _What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help out everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is_** **_on my shoulders_**

**_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_ **

The glee club and see the tears streaming down Santana’s face, they can tell that Santana put her whole heart into this.

**_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air_ ** **_  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care_ **

She soon stops strumming, and the whole glee club gives her a standing ovation, she smiles shyly at the reaction they gave.

“Santana, wow that was beautiful.” Mr. Shue comments

“Thank you Mr. Shue.” She replies.

“Uh so this n-next one this called ‘Light up the World, it’s k-kind of about, um Brittany b-but also taking risks.”

The glee club oohs at Brittany who blushes furiously as Santana starts to strum again.

**_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do_ **

The glee club all stares at Brittany, who looks at Santana with such adoration while she sings.

**_Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the play  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_ **

**_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_ **

“U-Uh that’s all I got.” She whispers out.

Everyone is clapping and screaming for her, Santana starts blushing hard.

“Alright, if I could tell from that reaction, who wants to use Santana’s songs?” Mr. Shue asks.

The whole glee club raises their hands.

* * *

Hey yall!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And also if you have any ideas that you want me to turn into one shots I’ll gladly take them into consideration! Bye!  
  


****

****

****

****

  
  
  



	15. christmas break pt.1

“Alright, we’re done for the day, but before you go, remember regionals is right when you get back from break, so I want you all to plan a time where all of you plan to work together. Have a good break everybody!” Mr. Shue says enthusiastically.

Everyone rushes out the room, eager that they finally get a long-awaited break. They agreed to sing Santana’s two songs, and finished the verses, but also Santana and Brittany get to sing ‘Take Me or Leave Me’ as a duet, which was actually Rachel’s idea.

The two girls rush out probably the fastest, even though they’re feet are sore from dancing, they haven’t been able to have some true alone time since their first time, and they were itching for some.

As they get home, they run upstairs, which tells Mrs. Pierce to not go bother them for some time, she goes to the TV and cranks the volume up a bit louder.

They go into Brittany’s room and slam the door. Santana pins Brittany up to the wall, swiftly kissing her as she pins her against the wall, Brittany immediately opens her mouth and lets Santana’s tongue inside as she tangles her finger into Santana’s hair adding more pressure into the kiss. Santana runs her hands down the side of Brittany’s body. Brittany soon flips them over and pushes them onto the bed. They pull away from the kiss when its apparent they need breath. Brittany starts suck on her pulse points on her neck, making Santana moan loudly.

She soon tugs at the bottom of Santana’s shirt, silently asking for permission, Santana nods as she also pulls Brittany’s shirt off as well as both their bra’s.

Brittany soon started playing with Santana’s breasts, squeezing and teasing them as Santana loudly moans. “Fuck Britt.” She breaths out.

Brittany continued to slowly play with Santana’s hard nipples, lavishing them each with equal attention slowly. Santana’s back keeps arching as her moans get louder and louder.

Brittany could feel the arousal growing between her legs, but she tried to ignore it, she wanted to show Santana how good sex could be.

Brittany soon pulled away, as she tugs on the waistband of Santana’s jeans, and looks deep into Santana’s chocolate orbs. She gets one of her hands and tuck Santana’s hair behind her ear.

“Are you okay baby?” she asks.

“I-I’m scared I-its gonna hurt?” she looks at Brittany with fear in her eyes.

“Santana I would never hurt you, also I don’t want you to think I’m forcing you to do this.”

Santana looks away and thinks for a bit before whispering out, “I’m ready.”

Brittany soon slowly pulls her pants down and underwear and she can see the Latina’s arousal, she stroked her finger up and down her folds.

“I love you Santana,” she whispers out before putting a single finger into Santana. She gasped at the foreign feeling and tensed up.

“Santana am I hurting you?” Brittany asked, concerned.

“J-Just give me a second.” She replied. Brittany started peppering soft kisses all over her body, trying to get her to relax. She soon felt her body soften and relax.

“Feeling better?” Brittany inquired. Santana nods as Brittany started a slow rhythm of going in and out. Santana was trying to match Brittany’s rhythm, as she panted and moaned at the feeling.

“B-Britt, more!” she said breathlessly. Brittany added another finger as Santana’s back arched as she cried out in pleasure. Her fingers were digging hard in Brittany’s back, surely it would leave some bruising.

Brittany started thrusting harder and Santana started to rock into her slowly Brittany could sense that Santana was about to cum, so she took her thumb and started circling Santana’s clit.

“B-Britt, O-O-Oh my G-God!” she yelps out as her orgasm hits. She gripped onto Brittany as she feels waves and waves of pleasure ride through her.

They reposition so Brittany is holding Santana as they lay in comfortable silence, trying to catch their breaths. Brittany peppers kisses on Santana’s neck and Santana grips tightly on the blonde.

Santana breaks the silence, “Thank you Britt.” She whispers out.

“For what San?” she questions.

“For s-showing me that sex isn’t t-that bad after all. I love y-you Brittany Pierce.”

“I love you too Santana Lopez.”

Brittany pulls the covers over the them and they soon fall asleep, tangled between each other, both of them feeling so loved.

* * *

Ashley walks out of her room, she’d been watching some cartoons for a couple hours because of her mom’s insistence of it. She was bored of it though, and wanted to see Brittany and Santana so they could go to the store and get gifts.

She ran and knocked on the door, “Britt, San are you in there?” No response, so she walked in a sees them in bed and sleeping. She walks over and pulls down the covers.

“AHHHHH.” She screams.

Brittany and Santana wake up with wide eyes and see Ashley. They soon yank the covers back and wrap it around themselves, as fast as they can.

“Ash! What are you doing in here?” Brittany yells.

“I-I uh you promised to go shopping for presents.” Ash said as she covered her eyes.

Mrs. Pierce walked upstairs because she heard tons of yelling, it couldn’t be from Brittany or Santana, so it had to be from Brittany and Ashley. They rarely fight, but when they do it’s bad.

As she walked into the room she could she Ashley and Brittany fighting, with Brittany in the bed with covers over her with Santana who is looking down with a look of embarrassment on her face.

“Hey,Hey girls what’s going on?”

The two blondes go silent until; Santana breaks it. “W-Well me and Brittany were uh, s-sleeping and Ashley came I-in and pulled down the covers……” she trails off.

Mrs. Pierces eyes widen at the confession. “Ashley why would you do that? And girls you need to learn how to lock a door.” She sighed.

“You two,” she pointed at Brittany and Santana, “Are you gonna explain to Ashley why you were like that, not me.”

“B-But- “Brittany starts to complain.

“No buts Brittany Susan Pierce, now I’ll be back soon.” She says sternly as she closes the door.

“Well…. Um...” Brittany says shyly.

Santana leans over and whispers in her ear, “I got t-this.”

“Ashley, s-so, when two p-people love each other, very v-very much like me and Brittany. We really w-want to feel c-connected, so, we uh s-sleep naked so our bodies c-can keep warm!” Santana says.

“Ohhh, that makes sense!”

“Ash, j-just don’t be t-telling your friends this, its p-private information squirt.” Santana replies as she ruffles Ashley’s hair.

“I’m sworn to secrecy, can we go shopping now?”

“Mhm, let me and B-Britt get r-ready, you c-can wait outside.”

Ashley skips out the room, content with Santana’s explanation of things.

“You’re really good with her Santana.” Brittany says as she pulls the Latina in to a hug, kissing her forehead.

“Thanks baby, she j-just reminds me of Antonio, I r-really miss him.” Santana sighs out.

“I’m sorry San, maybe you want to go talk to your parents about seeing him?”

“I don’t even think they c-care about me anymore Britt, I mean t-they haven’t tried to reach o-out to me since the hospital, and that was m-months ago. I-I’m…I’m just afraid he’s gonna forget me Britt.” She whispers out.

“Santana…look at me.” Brittany whispers out. Santana looks up at her.

“Sometime soon, me and you are gonna march down to their house, and we’re gonna try to talk to them about this. You should be able to see your brother, I know how much he means to you Santana.”

Santana looks up to her with glossy eyes, her mouth keeps moving but words just can’t come out. She goes in for a soft, chaste, kiss.

“I love y-you so much Brittany.”

“I love you with all my heart Santana.”

They lay for a couple minutes until Ashley starts to bang on the door. “Guys hurry up!” she screams.

“Ash give us a second!” Brittany replies softly.

Both of them sit up and lean on the bed, Brittany strokes Santana’s cheek and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. “Are you alright to go Santana.”

“Yeah.” She replies. “C’mon you heard the girl let’s get moving!” she says as she smiles.

As they walk into the mall, they can see its packed, which is expected cause it’s only few days til Christmas.

“Alright, Ash me and Santana want to go buy Christmas presents for each other separately, who do you want to go with?” Brittany asks.

“Santana!” Ashley replies.

“Okay, lets meet back here in an hour and we can go home.”

Brittany goes in the Sprint store’s direction, Santana didn’t have a phone, which made It hard to communicate with her when they weren’t together.

“Hi! Welcome to Sprint, how may I help you.”

“Hi! Um I’m looking for the Google Nexus One.”

“Alright, follow me and I’ll show you them.”

Brittany soon found the phone and went to the register.

“Who is the phone for?” the cashier asks.

“It’s for my girlfriend, she doesn’t have one and really needs it.” Brittany answers shyly.

“Okay so your total with be 530 dollars, but with the 40% discount we have going on it will be 212 dollars.”

“Alright! Thank you so much!” she says as she gets handed the bag. She walks over to Descriptions, a journal store. Brittany has noticed Santana’s journal running out of pages from all the songs and the song idea’s she writes, so she wants to get her a personal, handcrafted journal.

Brittany soon finds a nice leather one with flowers carved into it, and the best part is that Santana can switch out journals and put a new one when she’s done with one. She goes to the front and then the clerk asks her a question.

“Do you want to inscribe something on the cover of the journal? Since it’s the holidays its free!

“Sure!” Brittany exclaims. She soon thinks of a poem she heard once.

"Out of all the things I could do on this earth, I just want to build a bridge from my heart to yours. Could you put love Brittany underneath.

Britt soon pays and walks out, she has to admit, she did pretty good in a short amount of time.

* * *

Santana takes Ashley by the hand and runs to the Bassl’s, which sold one of a kind bracelets and other kinds of jewelry. She really wanted part of her gift to be something no one else could have but her.

She needs to be quick, because Brittany forgot that Santana doesn’t have a phone, nor a watch to track the time, she’s relying on her gut.

As she walks into the store, she sees an old lady at the front.

“Hello darling how may I help you.”

“Uh, I-I’m looking for bracelets.”

“Okay, follow me.” The lady leads her to the back of the tiny shop.

“If I may ask, who are you buying the bracelet for?”

“My g-girlfriend.” Santana answers with a smile.

“Alright so you can pick as many charms to put on the bracelet as you want, each charm is 5 dollars.”

“Okay thank you!!” Santana says as the old lady walks away.

Santana picked a duck charm, a dance shoe, a s + b charm, and a cat. She wanted to get a couple more charms, but she was stuck!

“Ash, can you p-pick two charms to put on Brittany’s b-bracelet for me please?”

The tiny blonde thinks for a second before speaking, “The dolphin and the heart!”

“Ok, let me g-go get the lady and p-pay for it.”

She soon gets the bracelet which ends up costing 35 dollars, she soon walks out with Ashley to the next store.

“Build a Bear?!?” Ashley questions.

“Well Ash, the p-pond has been f-frozen since is b-been so cold, so I w-want to get a duck stuff a-animal for her to remind h-her about them!”

Santana soon starts to get the duck and gets it a hat, and also records her saying, ‘Brittany, I love more than words can imagine.’ As it gets stuffed, she can see Ashley staring out at all the animals.

“Go get one Ash.”

“Really? Thanks Santana!” she says as she starts to run around the store, grabbing every accessory imaginable.

Santana waits near the front desk for Ashley so she could pay and go back to the front of the mall, she could tell that it had been a long time. Soon she sees the little girl reappear with a mermaid bear that has tons of accessories on it.

“She looks cool Ashley, c’mon let’s go pay.”

It totaled to over 100$ which even if it was a lot, the smile on Ashley’s face made it impossible to refuse the girl. They soon walk out to the front and see Brittany waiting for them.

“Hey baby,” Brittany says giving Santana a quick kiss.

“Hi! I h-hope you haven’t been w-waiting that long, Ashley got c-carried away at Build-a-bear.”

“Britty look at my mermaid!” Ashley exclaims.

“It looks amazing Ash, c’mon Mom’s waiting outside.”'

* * *

Brittany wakes up on the bathroom floor, she groggily gets up as she rubs her neck. She looks around her surroundings and sees wrapping paper all over the floor, and two terribly wrapped presents in front of her. She stands up and goes into her room to see Santana.

She walks in and see’s Santana laying on her carpet with two neatly wrapped presents next to her. Santana was drooling and was hugging scissors.

Brittany walks over to the Latina and slowly picks her up, she attempts to pull back the covers with Santana in her arms, she does it successfully and puts her in between the covers. Brittany places a soft kiss on Santana’s lips before leaving the room and closing the door.

She rushes down stairs to eat something, it was Christmas eve and she was really excited to see what Santana got her. As she reaches the kitchen she sees her mom on the phone with a straight expression on her face. She grabs some lucky charms and starts to gobble them down.

Mrs. Pierce soon gets off the phone and walks over to Brittany, “Honey, can we talk for a second?”

“Mhm, yeah mom what’s up?” she mumbles as she continues to gobble the cereal.

“They’ve set a court date, we have to go in tomorrow.”

Brittany stops in her tracks and looks up from her bowl. “Mom are you serious? Tomorrow’s Christmas? I can’t see him- “she starts to panic.

“The jail also agreed for him to have 5 minutes to talk to you before the trial.”

“M-Mom, I can’t be in a room alone with him! W-What if he tries to hurt me, wha-wha-what if he tries to hit you again I…” Brittany soon couldn’t breathe and she starts to panic.

“Brittany honey relax, they have people watching outside so he can’t get close to you. Calm down.”

But Brittany couldn’t calm down, hundreds of scenarios run through her head, it made her tense and even more scared.

She croaks out, “C-Can’t breathe Ma.” As she starts to panic even more.

Santana walks downstairs, she had been looking for Brittany everywhere so she must be already up. As she walks to the kitchen to eat, fear hits her.

“Brittany? Mrs. P-Pierce what’s going on?

“It seems like Brittany’s having a panic attack dear.”

Santana rushes over to the blonde and holds her tightly, “W-What do we d-do?” she asks, she starts to panic herself.

“Mom…. San…am I-I…. dying?” Brittany questions, her eyes wide.

“No, honey, just try to take deep breaths.” “Santana maybe you can sing for her?”

“Uh, Okay.” She remembered a song that Brittany said she really liked. She starts to hum the tune softly.

**_Remember me_ ** **_  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry_ **

**_For ever if I'm far away_ ** **_  
I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you  
Each night we are apart_ **

Brittany soon started looking up at Santana with wide eyes, pushing herself deeper into Santana’s grasp, her breaths started to become less rapid.

**_Remember me_ ** **_  
Though I have to travel far  
Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar_ **

**_Know that I'm with you_ ** **_  
The only way that I can be  
Until you're in my arms again  
Remember me_ **

Santana stopped singing and kept on humming, trying to keep herself and Brittany calm. 15 minutes later, Brittany breaks the silence, “Can you hold me please.” She said it so softly that Santana barley heard it.

“Yeah,t-that’s fine, c’mon baby.” She soon leads Brittany upstairs, she looks back at Mrs. Pierce and sees her mouthing thank you to her. She mouths back no problem.

As soon as Santana closed the door Brittany started to break down, sliding down on the door, loud sobs started coming out from her body. Santana rushes and holds her, feeling helpless, all she could do is let Brittany cry, and she hated seeing Brittany do that. Silent tears started running down her face, she thought Brittany was gonna die, she could have lost the most important thing in her life.

“Santana I can’t see them tomorrow, I can’t go in front of all those people and testify I just can’t-“

“I believe in y-you Brittany, I just k-know, you always get t-through everything, and you w-will get through this. You’ve witnessed and g-gone through so much, and guess what, you’ve t-turned into the amazing women I k-know today, I love and believe in y-you Brittany, now it’s t-time to believe and love yourself.”

There was a moment of silence before Brittany pulled Santana into a deep kiss, they soon pull back one they need air. “Thank you for always loving me Santana.”

“I’m your g-girlfriend right? I-Isn’t that what I’m s-supposed to do?” she said smirking. Brittany giggles softly and smiles, burying herself deeper into Santana’s embrace.

“Is your heart s-still racing B-Britt?” The blonde nods. “That’s what I thought, you’re gonna be on edge for a couple hours. How about we watch Lady and the Tramp, and get some rest?” Brittany nods.

Santana manages to pick Brittany up and put her on the bed, she grabs Brittany’s laptop and plays the movie, she holds Brittany as the blonde is half on top of her. Not even five minutes in, Brittany is fast asleep.

“I love you Brittany, so so m-much.” She says before she falls asleep.

Unknown to Santana, Brittany heard what she said, and whispers, “I love you too Santana Lopez.

* * *

Okay!! Here’s part one of Christmas Break, I hope you enjoyed It, review/comment!! Thank you!

****


	16. christmas break pt.2

Brittany knew what today was, it was Christmas, but of course it doesn’t feel like it. This whole day she’s been dreading the clock to hit 3:30, so she hasn’t been in exactly in the mood.

Santana woke her up with soft, sweet, pecks which quickly turned into a light make out session. Brittany didn’t want to go further, Santana could see it in her eyes, so she opted to let Santana hold her. They agreed on not exchanging gifts until later, when they were alone, because they wanted to be a special moment between them.

Alas, the girls couldn’t stay in bed forever so they headed downstairs, ate, and opened presents. She thought it was really cute how Santana rushed into her mom’s arms after getting a guitar. Santana and her also got matching onesies that they instantly put on. Ashely got tons of toys and also a Barbie dream house that her and Santana both bought together. Thank God for the luxury of one-day shipping!

They had ‘dinner’ really early this year at 2, which is a surprise because they usually have it around 7pm. Her mom rarely starts on time with cooking, and she always makes a lot, which means everyone has to pitch in, and that that’s the only thing they’ll be eating for the next week or so.

Now she’s back in her room, pacing around while Santana gets dressed. She’s really, really, nervous about having to see him again. She wipes her palms on her jeans as she continues to walk around and fidget with her hands. Santana soon walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed.

“Britt, come here.” She says as she extends her arms out. The blonde slowly goes over and then buries herself into the Latina’s embrace.

“You g-got this baby, alright.” Santana starts to softly run her fingers through Brittany’s golden locks. “Look up at m-me please.” She waits til she can feel the Brittany’s piercing blues on her, she wants her to really get this.

“I love you Brittany P-Pierce, you know w-what you’re gonna d-do today? Your g-gonna walk in that c-courtroom, and you’re gonna b-be confident, w-when you have to see him I k-know you are gonna be strong. Because y-you Brittany, are the strongest p-person I know, and that’s w-why I love you so m-much.” Santana places a soft, chaste kiss on Brittany’s lips.

“Thank you.” She whispers out.

They sit in that position for a bit and just enjoy the mere presence of each other, it’s wonderful. It makes them feel more connected. It the little touches between them that make it more intimate, like when Brittany draws light circles on Santana’s arms, Or when Santana peppers soft kisses along Brittany’s hairline. The two are happy and content, and feel so, so in love. Not just only now, but always.

“Brittany! Ashley! Santana! Girls come on let’s go.” Mrs. Pierce yells.

Alas, they untangle from one another, lock hands and head off downstairs. You could practically feel the nervousness radiating off both of them.

* * *

They get to the Lima District Court, and slowly get out of the car, Brittany’s face is as pale as a ghost. All Santana can do is be there for her the best she can, their fingers intertwine once again, and Brittany shoots a small smile over to Santana. The Latina knows it’s a truly genuine smile too.

As they get in the building, they’re greeted by a lady at the front desk.

“Hello! Are you here for the case of Pierce vs. Pierce.” All of them nodded.

“Alright! Which one is Brittany.” Brittany raises her hand.

“Sweetie if you could follow me, the court requested your father 5 supervised minutes to talk to you.” The lady starts to walk until she realizes Brittany isn’t following her, she turns and sees Brittany and Santana hugging each other tightly. Brittany has tears in her eyes, while Santana keeps whispering “I love you so much” into her ear. Finally, they separate and Brittany walks away with the women.

They walk for a long time, or at least it seems like that for Brittany, they soon reach this cold hallway and stop before this room with big glass windows.

“Alright, he’s in there, we can see everything alright, go on now.”

Brittany slowly reaches out and opens the door, her hand is shaking in fear as she finally grips the handle and holds it tightly and goes inside.

“Britty Bee!” Mark Pierce exclaims as he gets up to hug Brittany. She keeps on walking and sits in the chair across the table. She starts fidgeting with her hands on top of the table in an attempt to distract herself.

“Brittany, sweetie c’mon talk to your dad, huh!” he says as he reaches out to hold Brittany’s hand. She flinches away and her breathing picks up rapidly.

“Dumb bitch!” he whispered. “Fucking speak I know you aren’t mute.”

“You’re not my dad.” She softly replied.

“What did you say whore?”

“You’re not my dad!” she shouted back. “Dad is a term of endearment, and I certainly don’t love you. I don’t think actual dads beat up their wife and kids, I don’t think real dads constantly shout and torment his daughter daily either.”

“Don’t FUCKING shout at me Brittany.” He yells back. Brittany is fully shaking right now, refusing to look in his direction.

“I’ve moved on from you. I’ve met too many amazing people just for you to come back and ruin this for me.” She says firmly, but you can hear the quiver apparent in her voice.

“Huh, you, actually fucking having friends, let me guess, you have a boyfriend too.” He scoffs.

“Yes I have friends, and a….a girlfriend. Her name is Santana, and she’s the love of my life.”

“You’re a fucking dyke now? Maybe I should have fucked you while I had the damn chance, I mean you were just laying on that bed alone like the slut you are.”

Brittany’s eyes widen before she slowly gets out her chair and runs over to the door.“GET ME FUCKING OUT OF HERE PLEASE!” she screams as she bangs on the metal door.

“Okay,okay, sweetie c’mon.” the lady said as she led Brittany out. Brittany was full on bawling as she walked back to the lobby.

As soon as Santana saw her, she swears she’s never ran as fast as she did. Brittany slams herself into her arms as the impact forces the tiny Latina to fall flat on the floor. She slowly sits up and starts comforting Brittany in her arms.

“What happened?” Mrs. Pierce questions, incredibly concerned.

“Is she okay?” Ashley questions, concerned

“We couldn’t really hear, but the room was very tense and was getting hostile, Mr. Pierce made a remark which caused Brittany to beg to get out. The poor girl was screaming with all her might. I’ll tell the judge to give you some time before we start.” she soon walks away, the sound of her heels clicking echoing down the hall behind her.

Santana and Mrs. Pierces eyes locked, and she soon took Ashley out of the room, much to her dismay.

Brittany’s cries were getting worse, and sounded similar to the ones right before her panic attack. This made Santana worry of course, so she started to hum and slowly rock with Brittany in her arms, hoping the familiar tune would calm the blonde down.

Brittany immediately remembered the tune, Santana would sometimes hum it before they went to sleep. It was ‘Pure Imagination’ from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It was one of the first movies her and Santana watched together, and one of her other favorites.

Santana could tell Brittany’s breath’s slowing down, then soon evening out completely. The blonde was fast asleep in Santana’s arms, which probably wasn’t the best idea, but she looked too peaceful for Santana to stop her.

After a short period of Santana holding Brittany, the old lady walked back into the room.

“Are you guys- Oh dear I’m so sorry.”

“No, i-it’s okay, I’ll g-get her up, give us 5 m-minutes please.” Santana replied softly.

She soon walks out quickly, leaving the girls alone once again.

“Britt, B-Baby, c’mon wake up.” She says as she softly shakes Brittany up. Soon Santana sees bright blue orbs looking up at her.

“Britt? We h-have to go i-in to the c-courtroom okay?” Brittany lightly shakes her head no.

“I love you Brittany, you can do this okay?” Brittany nodded as she and Santana got up from the floor.

“I love you too Santana.” Brittany says as she goes in for a deep kiss, hoping it Santana can see what she wants to say but she just can’t.

Santana does get it, she always does, they hold each other’s hands and go to get Mrs. Pierce and Ashley so they could head in the courtroom.

As they’re about to walk in, Santana wonders, what did _he_ say that mad Brittany react so badly. She’s concerned, but knows Brittany will tell her later, she doesn’t hide things for long.

When they get into the room, everyone looks at them, as they walk to their seat they see some of some family members on her dad side.

“They all flew out to Lima for this?” Brittany thought, she gulps as she locks eyes with her Auntie Anne, who never really liked her in the first place.

At last, they find their seats and soon sit down.

“All rise!” the judge says, and everyone stands up.

“Today we are here for the case of Pierce vs. Pierce. You may all be seated.” Everyone sits back down.

“I will now allow the attorney of Mr. Pierce to come up here and defend his client.”

This thin-looking ginger man soon walks up to the stand.

“Hello, I am here to defend on the behalf of Mark Pierce, now your honor, this man has done bad things, but in his almost year in prison he has shown rapid improvement, hence why he got early release. Why are we depriving this man of a basic human right like fatherhood? All he really wants to do is rebuild his relationship with his daughters, is that too much to ask. It is also proven that Kerri Pierce, the defendant in this case, has hit Mark multiple times, so why aren’t we taking the kids away from her? That’s all I have to say thank you your honor.” The man goes to sit down.

Mrs. Pierce and Brittany both scoff as the man leaves the podium. Santana swears she can hear Brittany whispering, “That was a load of crap.” She squeezes Brittany’s hand and she can feel it’s extremely tense. She soon starts caressing the top of her hand, hoping it calms her down a bit.

“Alright May I have Mrs. Pierce to the stand please.” Mrs. Pierce soon gets out the row and goes to the podium.

After swearing her in, the judge starts asking her questions.

“Mrs. Pierce, have you ever, at any occasion, hit Mr. Pierce.”

“Yes your honor, but only in self-defense so he would stop hurting me, o-or so he wouldn’t go near the kids.”

“Alright Mrs. Pierce, you may go sit, may her attorney come up please.”

A Brunette woman goes up to the stand, and Santana’s eyes widen when she sees who it is….

It’s her mother.

She looks over to Brittany and Mrs. Pierce, and it doesn’t look like they realize it’s her, after all, they only saw her once.

This makes Santana even more nervous, what if she sees her, she starts to panic, but only internally, she doesn’t want to worry anybody more than they have to be.

“Alright your honor, What I’m questioning is that why are we acting like in one year, an abuser can completely revert his views. The emotional and physical damage he caused to Mrs. Pierce and her kids may linger for the rest of their lives. If you do even choose to let that man have a chance with them, that’ll be one of the worst choices you’ll make. Thank you your honor.” She goes to sit down.

“Mr. Pierce can you come up to the podium.” He slowly goes up, and gets sworn in.

“How do you about how your actions have affect your kids.”

“I’m extremely remorseful your honor, I don’t know what got into me, kids, I am deeply and truly sorry for everything I’ve done.” He says as tears stream through his eyes. Brittany can tell its bullshit tears though.

“Alright sir you may leave. Maybe we have Brittany up to the podium please.” Brittany stiffens, she didn’t know she was supposed to go up, she looks at Santana with wide eyes.

“D-Don’t worry, I’ll g-go with you.” She says.

That makes Brittany feel a bit better, but still she doesn’t want to walk about her past in front of a bunch of strangers.

She soon gets up, with Santana in hand and goes to the podium, Santana tries to avoid all eye contact with her mother.

“I hope it’s okay if I brought her, I’m a bit nervous.” Brittany asks softly.

“No it’s okay! I just have a couple of questions for you.” Brittany nods.

“What has your dad done to you?” Brittany tenses up at the question.

“Uhh-Um he just always made fun of me, call me stupid and other stuff. He also would also call me his slut, and whore, and a little bitch. He’s hit me a couple of times too. It…. It just felt like he enjoyed making me feel terrible about myself. Also today he……he said he wished he raped me.” Brittany said, with tears in her eyes

The court room went dead silent, Santana tensed at the words as she held Brittany tighter, tears leaking to come from her eyes.

“Do you know why he would say that?”

“He….He doesn’t like that I’m dating a girl. He doesn’t like that I’m in love.”

“Alright if you may step out the courtroom so I can make a decision please.” Santana walks Brittany off the stand, she accidently locks eyes with her mother, which makes her eyes go wide and makes her swiftly look away.

As soon as they get out Santana pulls Brittany into a tight hug, all she could muster out was, “I’m so proud of you.” She kept saying that over and over, she really wanted her to get that.

They pull away and Santana wipes the tears from Brittany’s eyes as she goes in for a quick kiss, there were people around of course, and she could feel her mom and Britt’s family staring dead at her, so she didn’t want to show PDA around them.

She goes over to Ashley, who only really sort of understands what’s going on, and the tiny blonde starts going on about how awesome the present they gave her was. At least it lightened the mood for them a bit, and Santana heard Brittany genuinely laugh. It made her smile.

That happy mood was soon replaced with nervousness as the judge popped his head and said, “May you all please come back into the courtroom.” They all slowly and wearily walked back in, and sat down.

The judge starts to talk, “Now, it’s taken a lot of deliberation for me to make this decision, Mr. Pierce, from what I heard from you, there’s no way in hell you’re getting custody of those kids, BUT I do want you to go through some counseling sessions for a couple of months before you even try to see them again. You will get a week with them in the summer, you two can plan the exact dates, also if Mrs. Pierce allows, you can get to see them after birthdays and holidays, you all are now dismissed.”

I bet you could hear Brittany’s screams in New York, she was practically jumping for joy as she ran into Santana’s arms, squealing. Ashley was shouting as well and Mrs. Pierce was crying, they won, technically, although he does get a week with them. But hey, they’ll cross that bridge when they get to it.

The car ride home was. Crazy to say the least, Ashley was scream-singing, Mrs. Pierce was with her as Brittany and Santana were ferociously making out in the back-seat. As Mrs. Pierce looked into the back, for once she didn’t care, it was a joyous occasion! She’ll let it slide this once.

* * *

When they pulled into the drive way it was already almost 9pm, everyone was exhausted from celebrating, everyone went to their separate corners.

As Brittany and Santana went into their room, Santana deeply kissed Brittany, so hard it made them tumble on a heap together on the bed, as they pull away they giggle.

“W-Words can’t describe how p-proud of you I am.” Santana says as she brushes the hair out of Brittany’s face.

“Thank you San…I love you, so much.” She replied.

“Britt! Don’t w-we have some p-presents to exchange!” Brittany groans as she gets comfy in the bed. “C’mon, it’ll be q-quick!”

“Fine, only because I love you.”

They both go retrieve their presents for each other in their hiding spots and then sit back on the bed.

“I’ll go first because I’m the oldest.” Brittany says proudly. Santana fake scoffs but them it causes them to both laugh.

“Here San!” Santana quickly unwraps the gifts and then what she sees almost makes her faint.

“A phone! B-Britt! You didn’t have t-to babe.” Santana awes at her while tears form in her eyes.

“Well you need one, and you’ve given so much to me I wanted to give something big to you, tomorrow I’ll set it up with you.” Brittany says as she smiles.

Santana smiles back at her as she looks at the other gift. “Wow! Brittany….I-It’s beautiful, I really n-needed a new journal!”

“Read the inside of the cover!” Brittany squeals. Santana reads the poem and soon tackles Britt into a hug.

“Thank you…f-for everything.” She says as she sniffles. They stay in the hug for a bit until Santana pulls away. “Alright! Here i-is yours!”

Brittany peels open the wrapping paper to see a stuffed duck with a top hat. “Santana!” she exclaimed. “It’s so cute, thank you!”

“Squeeze it.” Santana asked.

Brittany squeezed it and the voice of Santana filled the room. Brittany looks up at Santana with wide eyes. “This means the world to me baby, thank you. Brittany leans in for a sweet kiss.

She pulls out a black box, and slowly opens it to find a charm bracelet, probably the most beautiful one she’s ever seen. She goes straight for Santana for a hug as tears start fall.

“It’s as beautiful as you San. Thank you.” She said as she looks at it in awe.

“It’s t-the least I could do, you c-changed my life. I don’t k-know what I’d d-do if I didn’t meet you B-Brittany Pierce, I love you.”

“I love you too Santana.”

* * *

Hi!! I hope you enjoyed, and quick note I’m sorry if the whole court scene/situation wasn’t really realistic, I kind of just wrote it how I thought it would be. Well don’t forget to give me feedback, bye !!


	17. new years

Santana wakes up, panting. She’s been having nightmares again. Just when she thought she was getting better her mom decided to derail everything. Also, the fact that the cops have stopped searching for her rapists makes it even worse. She’s been on edge, and has been basically reliving both events every night.

Brittany knows she’s been having these nightmares, every time she has to wake her up to soothe her or she’ll get one that’s even worse. Santana learned that the hard way a couple of days ago.

“B-Britt?” she whispers, softly shaking the blonde awake.

“San? What’s up,” she says as she groggily wakes up, rubbing her eyes.

“I had another n-nightmare.” she replies.

“Come here San.” She says as Santana scoots back into her arms.

“I love you, you know that. It’s okay, you’re safe.” She says as she softly strokes Santana’s hair.

Even though she hasn’t told the blonde about the extent of her dreams, she knows that Brittany’s giving her space, and she also knows she’ll confide in her when she’s ready.

As Santana falls asleep in her arms, Brittany sits and thinks. She’s really worried about Santana, she hadn’t had a nightmare in month’s and now they’ve re-appeared. She knows why they are back though, but she also feels theirs something else going on. But, of course, she trusts Santana, so instead of making theories she repositions herself and soon falls asleep.

Brittany wakes up again to the sun blaring in from the windows, also the tone of Santana’s alarm. Today was New Year’s Eve, and they decided to host a regionals practice/New Year’s Party at Britt’s house. There’s tons of preparation that needs to be done, plus her parents and Ashley were leaving them the house unsupervised.

She soon starts peppering kisses on the Latina’s face, trying to wake her up calmly. She sees a smirk appear across Santana’s face, so she starts to give her a tickle attack.

“Brittany….babe that t-t-tickles!” she shrieks out in-between laughs.

“So you are awake!” Brittany says with a smile. Santana looks up at her and nods her head.

“I know it’s early, but we have to go shopping for snacks and plus we need to clean the basement so we can practice down there.” She says as she tucks Santana’s curls behind her ear.

“Alright…..b-but a princess w-will not leave without a k-kiss.” The Latina says with a goofy smile.

“I don’t know…” Brittany trails off with a smirk. “I guess I can help you out.” She leans in for a soft, sweet kiss.

Brittany untangles herself from Santana before getting up and extending her hand out. “Is the princess ready now?” she says with a smile.

“Definitely…I love you.” she says, taking her hand as they head to the bathroom.

Brittany thinks she’ll never get sick of hearing those words.

“I love you too Santana.”

* * *

Getting ready took awhile, maybe because Santana took 50 hours to do her hair, or that impromptu make out session happened right next to the door. But finally, the girls head to the grocery store.

Brittany’s parents let her drive, since she’s about to get her license anyways. The drive to the Meijer was filled with them singing Adele on the radio, also some laughs and giggles.

“Britt, d-do we even know w-what we’re getting?” Santana questions as they get into the store.

“The usual, some chips, dip, soda. Puck will definitely bring some type of alcohol.” She says as she grabs a cart.

“I-I’ve never had a-alcohol...”

“Tonight’s gonna be fun for you then.”

They shop in comfortable silence, each getting what they think is right. Well Brittany is practically throwing stuff into the cart and Santana is trying to scan through to see if it’s alright to keep. They both start to laugh so hard at a random joke that the whole store is looking at them, which causes the laughs to grow louder. The manager had to come out and tell them to quiet down.

They soon check out, (Brittany snuck some skittles, score!), and they start the drive home.

It ends up taking a couple of trips for each girl to get all the stuff in the house, they put it away and end up going and cleaning the whole house. By the time they finally finish, the clock strikes 6, and people were gonna arrive soon. Both the girls are sweaty from the cleaning.

“D-Do you think w-we could take a quick shower t-together with no funny b-business?” Santana questions, looking deep into Brittany’s mesmerizing eyes.

“Definitely not San, let me go in for a minute then you can.” She replies as she gives her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

As soon as Santana goes in the shower, Brittany hears the doorbell and rushes downstairs. She opens it and sees Sam and Artie.

“Hey guys!” Brittany says enthusiastically.

“Hello Brittany!” They reply as they walk into the house.

“We have to practice downstairs, so Sam, would you help me get Artie down?”

“Sure, no problem!”

As Brittany and Sam get Artie downstairs, Santana finally gets out of the shower and hears the doorbell, she quickly puts on some clothes and opens it. She sees Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina at the door.

“H-Hi guys!”

“Hey Santana, what’s up.” They all give her a hug.

“Nothing really.” She says as she shrugs her shoulders. “Let m-me lead you guys to t-the basement; it’s were we a-are hanging out at.” She was about to go down with them as she hears the door ring again.

“Go o-on, I think Britt is d-down there.” She rushes back to the door and sees Puck and Mike. Puck has a big bag with what she suspects is alcohol

“Hey guys.”

“Hey San, I brought my friends with me too.” He says while pointing to the bag.”

She sighs, “You also b-brought Mike, he’s literally s-standing there…..whatever l-let me show you d-downstairs.”

Santana leads them into the room full of teens who are literally going crazy. Rachel and Quinn are stuffing cookies down their throats, Mercedes and Sam were laughing really hard at something. Artie spotted Mike and Started wheeling over to him. Santana locks eyes with Brittany, and soon motions her to come over.

“How h-has the place g-gone to hell and this shit j-just started?” Santana says with a playful smirk.

“You know what would make this night a tiny bit better? You giving me a kiss.” Brittany says, her voice dropping a couple octaves.

“D-Don’t mind if I do.” She says before crashing her lips into Brittany’s, they quickly start to make out, but as soon as it could get more heated they feel a pillow hit them.

“Rein it in horn dogs.” Mercedes says. Brittany and Santana pull away bashfully. Putting some space in-between each other so they don’t pounce on one another.

“Alright y’all.” Brittany says as she stands up. “Welcome to dance camp or I like to call ducky camp.” She says with a smile

“Why ducky camp...” Rachel questions.

“Britt likes d-ducks, but that’s b-beside the point. Get up b-bitches.”

“So we need to practice choreo for loser like me and get it right. Get it right shouldn’t be too hard since Santana is out there singing for most of the time, but we also need people to come on stage and sing backup. I talked to Mr. Schue and he thinks it’s a good idea.”

“Now for Loser Like Me it’s mainly Rachel and Puck singing, but the choreo is still gonna be tough. Now I already taught San everything, so if you need help you can ask her to show you the move.”

“What about your duet?” Artie asks.

“Me and San got that covered don’t worry about it.” She says as she looks over at Santana and gives her a wink. The Latina furiously starts blushing.

“Alright let’s get up, get loose and start to work.”

* * *

After three hours of relentless dancing, Brittany finally let them take a break.

“Brittany you are literally crazy girl! I can’t feel my legs I’ve been dancing so hard.” Mercedes pants out as she grabs a water bottle and sits down.

Brittany smiles at her comment, “You guys really are working hard, let’s take a 15-minute break and then pull through the last 30 minutes. After that we can party!” she exclaims.

The whole room groans and grumbles obviously sore. Brittany walks over to Santana and places a kiss on her cheek. She smiles when she sees the blonde.

“Are you that tired? Do you think during this break we could work on Take me or Leave me?” Brittany says with a smirk.

Santana’s eyes fill with determination, if she was being honest, she was pretty exhausted, but she’s not gonna back away from a challenge. Plus, the choreo isn’t that bad, they can’t be moving a lot or else they’d be out of breath, but it’s difficult to the point where it’s kind of a pain to do. Especially when they have to dance together.

She extends her hand as Brittany pulls her up, she goes up and was about to push the playback when Rachel interferes.

“Sweet Barbra! It feels like our break just started, can we have a little more time?”

“Rach, me and Santana are practicing our duet a bit while you guys rest.”

“How are you two not tired?” Artie questions.

“When you d-date a girl like B-Britt, you learn t-to keep up.” Santana says with a smile as she goes to put on the play back recording.

They go to the back of the room and before their cue goes off, they both look at each other.

“You think y-you can keep up P-Pierce?” Santana says with a goofy smile.

“Try to keep up with _me_ Lopez.”

* * *

After the music ended both girls high-fived each other as they go sit down. They club looked at them in awe.

“That was really good you two, nice choreography.” Mike said, offering them a smile.

“Thanks Mike!” They both say as they take big gulps of water.

“It’s literally unreal how much stamina you two have…” Sam comments.

“Really, it’s like you guys have unlimited energy.” Tina adds.

Brittany shrugs it off, “We just worked hard, and it makes it easier. Everyone c’mon get up let’s and finish ducky camp!” She squeals.

The whole club sighs as they get up, sometimes they’ll never understand that girl.

Brittany finally lets them stop practicing.

“We have three bathrooms, to make this quicker couples go together first. Me and San, Mike and Tina and…Rachel and Quinn? I’m confused by you two…..?” Everyone turns to see Rachel and Quinn just about to kiss.

“Alright I guess they are, you guys do whatever, get the alcohol and music ready or sum.” Brittany says as she walks with the other couples to show them the bathrooms.

“I don’t know B-Britt..” Santana trails off as she looks down at her feet. They’re getting comfier clothes to change into.

“I don’t know what…” Brittany says with a slight smirk.

“Don’t g-give me that l-look, no funny s-stuff in the shower.” She says firmly.

“Alright! Alright! I won’t.” Brittany says with her hands in the air. Santana laughs as she steps into the bathroom, dragging the blonde with her.

* * *

By 11pm, everyone had showered and cleaned themselves up, the party was in full force. Music was blasting, the New Year’s show was playing on the TV in the background, and everyone already had a drink…

Everyone but Santana.

She was sort of nervous as Brittany grabbed her a wine cooler and handed it her way. “Don’t be scared, it tastes really fruity. I thought it would be a good start.”

“Thanks b-baby.” She says as she takes the drink and swigs basically the full thing in one sip.”

“Whoa San slow down.” Brittany says with a giggle as she takes a sip of rum and coke.

Santana never thought alcohol would taste like this, it tastes like blue raspberries. She quickly goes to get another one as Brittany watches on, she definitely will get drunk tonight.

It’s about 11:40 and everyone can tell Santana is full on drunk, what they want to figure out though, is what type of drunk she is?

It becomes clear very quickly though, when everyone hears Santana start to wail loud and clear. Brittany rushes over to her, very alarmed.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

“I-I was j-j-just thinking about h-how cute bunnies are, and t-then I realized that, what if o-one gets hit by a c-c-car and dies.” She presses herself into Brittany’s as everyone looks on.

“Shh, it’s okay San.” She says as she runs her fingers through her hair, soothing her. “You know what we could do?” she says softly into Santana’s ear.

“What.”

“Maybe Sunday we can go to the MSPCA and go look at all the bunnies you want.”

“R-really Britt.” She said, looking like she was on the verge of tears again.

“Mhm, anything for you.” Brittany places a soft kiss on Santana’s lips as she holds her. “Stay up just a bit longer okay, I want the first thing I see in the new year to be your lips!” Brittany says with a giggle, which causes both of them to start laughing uncontrollably, making everyone look at them again. Santana flips them off before starting to laugh once again.

* * *

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

“HAPPY NEW YEAR” Santana presses her lips firmly into Brittany, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck for more pressure in the kiss. They slowly pull away, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Santana.”

“I l-love you Britt.”

“Go asleep now baby.” Brittany whispers to Santana. The Latina always felt secure in the blonde’s arm’s, it’s one of her favorite places, she soon falls asleep, her last thought being the taste of cherry alcohol on her lips.

Brittany soon gets up and lays Santana on the couch carefully, trying not to wake her up. She grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it before looking around. Everyone was either ferociously making out or getting more intoxicated then they were already. She walks back over to Santana and lays down next to her, wrapping her arms protectively around the girl, her last thought being how much fun tonight was.

* * *

Hey so first off I don’t really know anything about alcohol since I’ve never drank it, so I hope it’s good enough, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and had an amazing day !! J


	18. regionals

This chapter is really just a lot of songs, so it’s gonna be pretty long. Also I’m considering looking for a beta! I wanna better my stories as much as I can and I feel like getting a second opinion will help a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

Today’s the day.

Regionals.

Everyone’s been working tirelessly hard. This whole week was filled with exhausting, long practices. Even when they got home, Santana and Brittany were working hard on their parts, making them as close to perfect as they could be. They were getting barley any sleep and were very stressed out. It’s almost reliving that regionals are here.

They all pack on the bus, and sit in silence, its 7am, and every single person is tired. They’re like living zombies as each of them slowly doze off. They won’t be arriving for almost three hours, so they might as well all get some sleep.

Brittany’s back is facing the window as she holds Santana in her arms. She softly strokes her hair as the Latina sleeps soundly on her chest. She has really been working hard. She doesn’t even think she remembers the last time Santana got more than five hours of sleep since this year started. Everyone ounce of free time Santana’s either practicing choreography or singing.

She yawns, exhaustion getting to her as she slowly falls asleep as well.

* * *

Santana wakes up, she groans as she looks up and sees Brittany sleeping. She smiles, Brittany really looks good all the time. She turns her head to look at the seat across from her. Sam and Mercedes are giggling about something.

“Cedes.” she says, her voice raspy.

“Mhm.” Mercedes replies, turning her head to see who’s talking to her. “Ahhh, Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken.” she says, a smirk coming across her lips.

“S-Shut up.” Santana says with a smile.

“No because girl I’ve never seen anybody fall asleep so fast.” Santana and Mercedes both laugh.

“I’ve been really t-tired lately. But hey d-do you know how f-far we are from Indianapolis?”

“We passed the welcome to Indiana sign like 45 minutes ago, it shouldn’t be long.”

“Thanks Mercedes.” Santana says. She lays her head back on Brittany’s chest and falls quickly back asleep.

* * *

Brittany wakes up to everyone on the bus getting up and stretching. She was about to get up too when she remembered Santana was on her chest. She smiles and lays a soft kiss on her forehead. She really does love her a lot.

“Hey Britt! You’re awake!” Mike exclaims.

“Mhm.” she says with a yawn. “Are we here?”

“Yep we actually just pulled in like two minutes ago, you should probably wake up Santana so we can go in and get ready.”

“Thanks Mike!” she says as he goes back to sit next to Tina.

She slowly shakes Santana to try to wake her. Nothing.

She tickles her on her stomach. Nothing.

She finally decided to go in for a kiss, soon she felt Santana’s lips part open for her. Brittany pulls away after a minute and looks at her.

“Hey, you gotta wake up baby, we’re here.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Everyone is waiting for you to get up so we can go inside.”

“Ugh, Britt I’m s-still so t-t-tired.” she rubs her eyes.

“I know….how about when we get home we just cuddle and…watch Coco. It’ll be a nice, relaxing date.”

Santana’s eyes light up. “Really! T-That would b-be amazing!”

“Great.” Brittany says with a smile, she liked seeing Santana happy.

“Now let’s get up and go to the dressing room.” Brittany picks up Santana and her bag and carries her out the bus.

“Britt! Put me d-down!” she squeals, laughing uncontrollably.

“Never!” Brittany says as she runs into Shortridge High School. As she reaches the entrance she finally puts the Latina down.

“B-Brittany!” She whines playfully. Brittany shoots her the biggest smile. It reminds her of the smile she gave her when she first met her.

Oh how her life has changed since then.

She looks back and sees all the New Directions pretty far behind, carrying all their stuff.

“You r-really do run f-fast Britt, even when c-carrying me.”

“You are pretty light San. It’s not hard.”

“You’re calling m-me light? Please I c-could basically throw you without t-trying.” Santana says with a sly grin.

“Oh really?” Brittany says, a curious look on her face. “Pick me up and don’t drop me til everybody gets here.

“It’s on Pierce.” Santana drops her bag before wrapping her arms around Britt and lifting her up high into the air before instantly dropping her.

“San!”

“Hey! I t-thought I could do it.” Santana says with a smirk. She helps Brittany up and everyone finally make it over to them.

* * *

“Alright guys, let’s do this!” Mr. Schue says.

Santana’s panicking.

She’s behind the wings of the stage and she feels like she’s about to pass out.

Brittany sees her and rushes over to her.

“Hey, San are you okay?” She says, looking concerned.

“M-M-My-“

“Shh, Santana breathe its okay honey.” She holds Santana’s face.

“My m-m-mom’s here Britt.” She says, her eyes glossy. “I c-can’t go on, w-what if she-“

Brittany goes in to kiss Santana softly and pulls back.

“You can do this, okay. I will never stop saying this, I believe in you Santana, I always will, I have no doubt when you go on that stage you’ll kill it.”

“Britt, G-Get It Right is kinda a-about her, I c-c-can’t do it when she’s here. Plus….I-, I saw h-her at court. She…she w-was your l-lawyer.” Santana goes quiet and looks down.

“Is that why you haven’t been feeling good lately?” Santana slowly nods.

Brittany goes in and hugs Santana tightly. Santana tenses up for a second before relaxing into the hug.

“She j-just scares me s-s-so bad Britt.”

“I know babe.” She pulls away from the hug. “You go out there, and put all your anger, all your rage and just sing right at her. Tell her how you feel, okay.” Santana nods.

“I love you Brittany.” she whispers.

“I love you too Santana. Go and show everyone how talented you are.” Brittany says with a smile. Santana shyly smiles back as she walks away, waiting for the que for her to go on.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, from Lima Ohio, the New Directions!”

This is it.

Her palms as so sweaty as she slowly walks on to the stage to the mic. She wipes her hand on her dress as she looks at her mom.

She smiles at her, but she doesn’t smile back, why should she?

The music starts playing and Santana thinks what Brittany said. She thinks of everything that when on 9 months ago. She thinks of everything she felt, all the emotions. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Pain. She can’t just try to slide back into her life again like she did in the hospital. She won’t let that happen. She hears the music que and starts to sing.

** Santana: **

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help out everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Can I start again, with my fate again?  
'Cause I can't go back and endure this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

Santana turns to the side and looks at Brittany, who looks at her with so much adoration she would have cried if she wasn’t on stage. She soon refocuses all her attention on her mom, she locks her gaze on her. She really wants her to hear this part. Tears start to slowly roll down her face.

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
My best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take to get it right, to get it right?_

She soon stops singing and the crowd goes wild, she smiles a bit and takes a bow. She takes her mic stand and runs of stage. She really wants to rub Brittany into her mom’s face. She doesn’t care what she thinks anymore.

She looks at Brittany on the other side of the wings and smiles at her. She can see her mouth ‘ You were amazing.’ She just mouths ‘thank you’ back. The music starts soon. She quickly wipes her tears as Brittany goes out to sing Maureen’s part.

Brittany:

**_Every single day I walk down the street_ ** **_  
I hear people say 'baby’s so sweet'  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me_ **

**_Boys, Girls, I can’t help It baby_ **

**_So be kind_ ** **_  
And don’t lose your mind  
Just remember that I’m your baby  
  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me, baby  
Or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me  
  
A tiger in a cage can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage baby let’s have fun  
You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too now baby  
So be mine  
And don’t waste my time  
Crying oh honey bear are you still my my my baby (don’t you dare)  
_ ** **_107.7K_ **

**_Take me for what I am_ **

**_Who I was meant to be_ **

**_And if you give a damn_ ** **_  
Take me baby or leave me  
  
_ ** **_No way_ **

**_Can I be what I’m not_ **

**_But hey_ **

**_Don’t you want your girl hot?_ **

**_Don’t fight_ ** **_  
Don’t lose you head  
Cause every night who’s in your bed  
Who?  
Who’s in your bed_ **

**_Kiss pookie._ **

Santana puts on her attitude face before going on the stage.

 **** Santana:

 **_It won’t work_ ** **_  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby  
What’s my sin?  
Never quit I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
What to do with my impromptu baby  
So be wise  
Cause this girl satisfies  
You got a prize so don’t compromise  
You’re one lucky baby_ **

**** Brittany: **_  
A control freak_ **

Santana: **_  
Who I was meant to be_ **

Brittany: **_  
A snob - yet over-attentive_ **

Santana: **_  
And if you give a damn_ **

Brittany: **_  
A lovable, droll geek_ **

Santana: **_  
Take me baby or leave me_ **

Brittany:

**_And anal retentive_ **

Santana and Brittany: **_  
That's it!_ **

Santana: **_  
The straw that breaks my back_ **

Santana and Brittany: **_  
I quit_ **

Santana: **_  
Unless you take it back_ **

Santana and Brittany: **_  
Women_ **

Brittany:

**_What is it about them?_ **

Santana and Brittany: **_  
Can't live  
With them  
Or without them!  
  
_ **

**_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby  
Or leave me  
Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm gone!_ **

They both walk off the stage as the crowd goes crazy. Santana jumps into Brittany’s arms as they squeal.

“Baby you did so good!” Brittany exclaims.

“You were a-awesome too!” Santana says.

“Alright, one last number. Let’s give it all that we got!”

Santana:

**_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin' to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do_ **

Artie (Brittany)

**_Lay it all down  
(Got something to say)  
Lay it all down  
(Throw your doubt away)  
Do or die now  
(Step on to the play)  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_ **

Everyone:

**_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_ **

Puck

**_Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we've gotta stop  
I just want to let it rock  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearing at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back then we take control_ **

Artie (Brittany)

**_Lay it all down  
(Got something to say)  
Lay it all down  
(Throw your doubt away)  
Do or die now  
Step onto the play  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_ **

everyone.

**_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_ **

**_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite_ **

**_I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_ **

Rachel:

**_Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step onto the play  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_ **

Everyone:

**_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_ **

**_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_ **

The audience cheers loudly for them. They all take a bow before hastily walking off the stage and going to the green room to wait for results.

Santana’s exhausted, she almost can barely walk as she sits on the seat next to Brittany, laying her head on her shoulders.

She looks at Brittany who soon turns her head and looks at her with a smile. Her cheeks start to redden and she goes in for a kiss. She just needs to. She physically needs Brittany’s touch right now; she’s itching for it.

Brittany is a bit startled by the kiss, but soon starts kissing back as Santana puts her hand in Brittany’s golden locks, adding more pressure into it. Brittany puts her hands on Santana’s cheeks as their tongues dance around each other.

Santana gets up and sits in Brittany’s lap as their kisses start to get more wild and sloppy. She was about to go further when she suddenly remembers where she is.

She slowly pulls away from Brittany’s lips, which are now bruised. She see’s the blonde pout and she smiles before whispering in her ear.

“Is everyone w-watching us?” Brittany leans her head to the right as she sees the whole glee club, who look very uncomfortable. Mr. Schue looks the most uncomfortable out of them all.

“Sorry.” Santana whispers out as she gets off Brittany’s lap and sits back next to her. Her cheeks a bright red.

The room is pretty silent; everyone is hanging out in little groups. Just relaxing with each other. Soon the light starts flashing, meaning its time to go back on stage.

Everyone becomes nervous again as the silently shuffle back on stage. Brittany offers her hand to Santana and Santana takes it. She smiles as she walks on the stage with her.

“Welcome to the Show Choir Regionals!” the crowd cheers. “Alright, let’s see the results. Third place is the Hipsters!” Everyone clapped, for old people they move pretty well.

“Alright, first place, and the team going to nationals is…..THE NEW DIRECTIONS.” They all scream. Santana runs into Brittany’s are and squeals as the blonde spins her around. They hand them the trophy as the all cheer as they walk off stage to the green room.

* * *

They all head to the bus, excited for some rest before Puck’s impromptu party for them to celebrate their win, when Santana feels someone grab her arm.

“H-hey what t-the fuck?” she questions, the glee club moves to the bus, leaving her behind. “Let go!”

“Santana calm down, it’s me.” The voice makes her freeze in place, she can’t move. This feels too much like when Finn outed her, she felt so scared, so vulnerable. She just wants Brittany right now.

“L-L-Let me g-go Maribel.” Santana says, she tries to say it firmly, but you could still hear the quiver in her voice.

“What did you just say to me? I’m your mother Santana. I still love and care for you mija.” She tries to go in for a hug but Santana pushes her away.

“ _Don’t_ t-touch me.” She screams, It alerts the glee club, and as soon as Brittany sees who’s Santana’s talking to she starts rushing over.

“If you actually c-c-cared for me, and l-loved me like y-you say you do, you wouldn’t of k-k-kicked me out.” Santana scoffs as she starts to walk away again, but she grabs her wrist.

“Let g-go of me!” she screams, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Brittany walks behind Santana and wraps her arms around her. Santana could immediately tell who it was and softened into her embrace.

“Don’t you hear her telling you to stop? Leave her alone.” Brittany shouts. Which was unusual, she doesn’t like to scream at all. The glee club knows she only screams when she really gets mad, and they can tell this is one of those times.

“Ahhh, Mrs. Pierce, you are the piece of sin Santana decided to go after. We meet again.”

“She’s not a s-s-sin, I-I love her.” Santana yells back at her.

“And I love you mija, you just need to get out of this faze you’re going through.”

“If you really loved her like you say you do; you wouldn’t have put her through all the shit you did. She doesn’t like you anymore-actually she _hates_ you. I think its best if you-“

A loud slap booms around the parking lot. 

Her mom smacked Brittany.

Brittany lets go of Santana and cowers back as she cradles the spot where she got hit.

The glee club looks in shock as Mr. Schue starts rushing over.

That’s when Santana went crazy.

She leaps on her mother, kicking, punching, and spitting on her. Maribel ends up on the floor with Santana attacking on top of her.

“No one t-t-touches Brittany, ever!” She screams, tears rushing down her face. Her tears blur her vision, all she sees is red.

She feels someone grab her, she kicks and screams and flails as she’s ripped off and placed next to Brittany. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

Her fists are bloody and bruised with cuts all over them. Her eyes widen as she looks at her mom.

She’s not moving, her face is all bruised and bloody. There’s also bruises and scratch marks up and down her arms. She sees her dad crouching over her, when did he get here?

She’s scared, so so scared.

She looks for Brittany as sees her with tears in her eyes, still cupping the side of her face, which now has purple splotches forming all over.

She wants to move, Brittany needs her, as soon as she was just about to get to her a bunch of sirens start to approach.

Cops and the ambulance people exit their cars.

“Freeze!” they scream to her. But she can’t, she can’t keep still. Her hands keep fidgeting on her sides.

The cops soon go over to her and try to pick her up, but she doesn’t want to be touched by anyone but Brittany. She starts screaming and flailing her arms trying to get out of the cop’s death grip but she can’t.

She starts to panic, them restricting her movement was probably the worst thing they could do while she’s panicking. She starts to kick and scream for Brittany. Brittany finally snaps out from the trance she was and tries to go and get Santana. But the cops won’t let her near her. They’re saying she’s ‘dangerous’.

“She’s my girlfriend!” she shouts, but they still won’t let her near her. She starts to cry again, the pain of her face mixed with her feeling so helpless makes loud sobs evoke from her body. She feels someone hug her, she doesn’t know who, frankly, she doesn’t care. All she’s paying attention to is the cops hand-cuffing Santana, while she’s still clearly panicked. Her legs are shaking a lot, they’re the only thing she can move.

She also sees the ambulance load up Maribel, its drives away. She turns back and sees the cops struggling to get Santana into the backseat. She can see one of the cops pull out their Taser, they put it by Santana’s ear.

It makes her flinch, and she jumps right into the car seat. Santana soon gets the door shut on her. She tries to get out of these cuffs, she tries to get out of the car but it’s no use. She goes limp. Sheer exhaustion finally getting to her. She looks out the window and sees Brittany looking right at her. All she can do is mouth “I love you.”. She can’t even see Brittany reply as the car starts driving away. Leaving everyone behind, tears start to flow again. This is not how she wanted things to go today.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to give me feedback!


End file.
